Le retour d'Irvargul
by Elialys
Summary: L’histoire ce déroule après la saison 6. Ce qui se passe à Sunnydale et dans la vie du Scoobygang quand un démons ex bras droit du Mal réapparait sous les traits d'un adolescent...
1. Introduction

Le retour d'Irvargul  
  
Note de l'auteur : C'est ma première fanfic longue qui peut avoir un avenir (ça dépend de mon degré d'inspiration lol), par conséquent, il se peut qu'elle ne soit pas génial (promis je vais faire de mon mieux, mais c'est vrai que je suis plus à l'aise dans les minific) Ne zappez à la fin de l'introduction, si ça se trouve, c'est mieux après )) Il n'y a rien de mieux que les avis des lecteurs pour s'améliorer ! ( Bonne lecture !  
  
Introduction  
  
La chaleur régnait sur Sunnydale. Bien que l'on soit en Californie, à cette époque de l'année, les thermomètres auraient dut afficher une température inférieur d'au moins cinq degrés par rapport à celle actuelle. Mais en ce début septembre, l'automne ne semblait pas vouloir pointer le bout de son nez. Ce n'était pas très grave, finalement, car le Scooby Gang- enfin, ce qu'il en restait -avait apprit à vivre avec la chaleur.  
L'été avait été infernal, pas au niveau de l'activité démoniaque, bizarrement. Il avait fait une chaleur insoutenable, obligeant la plus grande partie des habitants à rester cloîtrés chez eux, ou encore à aller sur la plage, à la recherche de fraîcheur dans la mer, chose qu'ils ne trouvaient pas. Les plus malheureux, c'était ceux qui avaient du continuer de travailler. Sept heures par jour à rester enfermé dans un bureau, ou, pour Buffy, à servir tout le stock de glace, debout derrière son comptoir. Celle qui s'en tirait le mieux, c'était Dawn, qui avait réussi à s'arranger pour toujours se trouver dans un endroit climatiser. Malheureusement pour elle, les cours reprenaient le lendemain, l'occasion pour elle de voir si le nouveau lycée contenait l'air conditionné.  
Buffy avait les nerfs à vifs. Les démons s'étaient tous tenus très calme durant la canicule. Elle n'avait tué qu'une vingtaine de vampires en l'espace de deux mois, et un seul démon, plutôt horrible dans le genre, car il se nourrissait de la sueur des gens (« il y en au moins un qui profite bien de la chaleur... » avait elle pensé). Elle ne se plaignait pas de se repos bien mérité, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver sa louche, persuadé qu'un mauvais coup se préparait. Elle manquait aussi d'action, ce qui la rendait deux fois plus irritante : personne sur qui passer ses nerfs, à part sa pauvre sœur et le pauvre Alex. Ce soir là, veille de rentrée, elle avait donc décidé de passer un coup de file à Giles, pour lui faire part de son mauvais pressentiment.  
  
Buffy : Je sais bien que Sunnydale a toujours été plus calme l'été, mais là, rien, on se croirait presque dans une ville normale ! Vous êtes sûr que la Bouche de l'Enfer n'a pas fermé pour affaires ?  
  
Giles : Ecoute, Buffy, pour le moment, on ne m'a signalé aucun fait anormal –enfin, plus anormal que d'habitude- en provenance de Sunnydale.  
  
Buffy : Ce qui est normal, vu que je viens de vous dire qu'il ne se passe rien ici !  
  
Giles : Bon, si ça peut te soulager, je vais faire des recherches, voir s'il n'y a pas de texte qui parle de désertement de la Bouche de l'Enfer. Si tu remarques des éléments bizarres, préviens moi.  
  
Buffy : Merci Giles ! (Plus doucement) En fait, comment va Willow ?  
  
Giles : Mieux, beaucoup mieux. Son étude de la magie l'aide vraiment, et je vois qu'elle reprend confiance en elle de jour en jour. A mon avis, elle pourra très bientôt revenir à Sunnydale.  
  
Buffy (d'un ton pas très convainquant) : Bien, très bien... Bon, je vais vous laisser, car malgré mon demi chômage, je me vois encore dans l'obligation de patrouiller, on ne sait jamais ! Embrassez Willow de ma part.  
  
Giles : Je n'y manquerais pas. Prends soin de toi.  
  
Buffy : Vous aussi.  
  
Elle raccrocha le téléphone, et resta quelque seconde songeuse. Ce fut Dawn qui la sortit de sa rêverie, en déboulant de l'escalier, en faisant un bruit d'enfer. Dawn : Buffy ! Tu n'aurais pas vu mon haut rouge ?  
  
Buffy réfléchie quelques instants.  
  
Buffy : Lequel ? Tu dois en avoir une cinquantaine.  
  
Dawn ne trouva pas la blague particulièrement drôle.  
  
Dawn : Celui avec les ailes d'anges.  
  
Buffy (moqueuse) : Oh, tu parles du mini haut ultra décolleté ?  
  
Dawn rougie.  
  
Dawn : Il n'est pas si décolleté que ça !  
  
Buffy (en prenant un pieu dans son sac et le glissant à sa ceinture) : Oui, et moi, je suis la Reine d'Angleterre ! Pour répondre à ta question, je crois qu'il est entrain de sécher. Je vais patrouiller, et je crois bien que je ne rentrerais pas trop tard. N'en profite pas pour regarder la télé.  
  
Dawn (d'un ton innocent) : Moi, regarder la télé la vieille de la rentrée ? Voyons, pour qui tu me prend ?...  
  
Buffy sourit, lui fit une rapide bise, et sortit. Elle avait à peine refermé la porte qu'elle entendit le son de la télévision.  
  
Buffy se rendit donc dans le cimetière. Comme elle s'en était doutée, il n'y avait rien à tuer. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle patrouillait, avec l'unique occupation de faire tourner son pieu dans sa main, quand elle sentit des frissons parcourir sa nuque. Elle se retourna vivement, déjà en position de combat. Elle laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps quand elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle soupira, déçu.  
  
Buffy (à elle-même en se dirigeant vers la sortie) : Tu devient parano, ma pauvre Buffy...Vivement le retour des longues dents...  
  
Si elle aurait observé plus attentivement le cimetière, elle aurait put comprendre que la paranoïa n'était pas responsable du déclenchement de son sixième sens. Caché derrière un tronc d'arbre, Spike observait la Tueuse sortir du cimetière, un pauvre sourire triste sur les lèvres. Finalement, il soupira, et repris sa route dans la direction opposée.  
  
Une heure après que Buffy est désertée les lieux, un jeune homme y entra. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans. Il avait les cheveux noirs jais, et les yeux d'un bleu étonnamment clair. Son nom était Chris Evans. Il semblait nerveux, tandis qu'il avançait d'un pas rapide. Il s'arrêta finalement devant l'entrée d'une crypte, où des inscriptions étaient gravées sur la porte, et regarda fébrilement sa montre.  
  
Chris (murmurant) : Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Jack ?...  
  
Il regarda de nouveau autour de lui, à la recherche de la silhouette de son meilleur ami, qui lui avait passer un coup de file une heure plus tôt, lui donnant rendez-vous à cet endroit. Il lui avait promis de lui montrer une nouvelle planque qu'il avait trouvée, où ils pourraient organiser leurs futures fêtes. Sur le coup, il avait été ravi, mais maintenant qu'il était là, il regrettait d'être venu. Il avait toujours détesté les cimetières, ce qui était bizarre, car son père, au contraire, les avait toujours adoré. Il se souvenait des récits de son père, parlant de fantômes et de vampires. A cette époque, il l'écoutait toujours avec avidité, mais la mort de ses parents, survenue alors qu'il n'avait que sept ans, avait fait ressortir de lui des peurs, transformant ses histoires favorites en cauchemars terrifiants. Il se rappelait encore de sa tante qui essayait de le rassurer la nuit, en lui chantant doucement des mélodies douces. Sa chère tante, elle serait morte d'inquiétude si elle découvrait son lit vide, et ensuite, ce serait lui qui serait mort, tuer par son oncle.  
  
Il frissonna, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il était entrain de se demander s'il ne devrait pas commencer à rentrer, quand les évènements étranges commencèrent.  
  
Sa montre bipa. Il était minuit. Il sentit une drôle de sensation l'envahir. Comme contrôlé par une force invisible, son regard se détacha de sa montre, pour se diriger vers les inscriptions de la porte. Il eut alors un sursaut de surprise. Les inscriptions qui étaient pour lui, quelques minutes plus tôt, impossible à déchiffrer, apparaissaient à présent très clairement, et il n'eut aucun mal à lire ce qu'il était écrit : Ne crains rien...Entre...Chris, ton destin t'appel... Il était horrifié, il aurait voulu s'enfuir, courir à toutes jambes jusqu'à son lit et ne plus jamais en sortir, mais la même force qui avait guidé ses yeux lui faisait maintenant ouvrir la porte, et descendre un escalier plongé dans les ténèbres. Arrivée en bas des marches, il ouvrit une nouvelle porte, et ne put réprimer un cri. La pièce était baignée d'une lumière rouge aveuglante. Au centre se tenait une forme fantomatique qui commença à murmurer :  
  
-Te voilà enfin...Après des siècles d'attentes, ma patience est enfin récompensé !  
  
Avant que Chris n'ait eut le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, ou de faire le moindre geste, l'horrible forme l'enroba, et il sentit un froid immense l'envahir  
  
Chris (hurlant) : Non !!!! Je vous en supplie, laissez moi !!!  
  
Mais la chose ne le laissa pas. Il tomba à terre, et se mit à se tordre de douleur sur le sol, continuant de hurler. Subitement, il s'arrêta de bouger et de crier. Il se mit à genoux, et releva lentement sa tête. Le bleu magnifique de ses yeux avait disparut, remplacé par une couleur d'encre de chine, et un sourire mauvais était apparu sur ses lèvres. Chris : Dis adieu à ta liberté Chris, car à présent, tu n'es plus rien, mais tu es tout ! Je suis enfin de retour, et bientôt, le monde m'appartiendra ! Il parti alors dans un horrible rire, et arracha la manche gauche de son T- shirt, où une marque qui semblait gravée au fer rouge était apparue... 


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1  
  
Maison des Summers, le lendemain matin. Buffy et Dawn étaient dans la cuisine. Buffy portait ses vêtements de travail, mais apparemment, elle ne semblait pas se décider à partir.  
  
Buffy : Tu n'oublies surtout pas, au moindre souci, tu me passe un coup de fil, n'est surtout pas peur de me déranger, surtout s'il se passe un truc bizarre, du style, une bande de démons qui attaquent. Et mange correctement à midi, ne saute pas le repas comme tu à l'habitude de le faire. Tu as pris assez de monnaie ? Si tu veux, je peux te donnez cinq dollars en plus et-  
  
Dawn (la coupant) : Buffy, tu sais, ce n'est pas que je sois contre cinq dollars, mais si tu continue, tu vas être en retard. Alex ne va pas tarder de toute façon. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout va très bien se passer...  
  
Buffy (nerveuse) : Mais, imagine qu'il se passe quand même quelque chose d'anormal ?  
  
Dawn : Il y a deux principales raisons qui me font penser qu'il ne se passera rien : Déjà, le lycée à été construit totalement à l'opposé d'où se trouvait l'ancien, donc, pas de risque d'attaque surprise, et en plus, je te rappelle que ça fait deux mois qu'il ne se passe plus rien à Sunnydale, donc, pars travailler !!  
  
Buffy (résigné) : Bon, d'accord, mais fait attention à toi quand même.  
  
Dawn (en lui donnant une bise) : Fais moi confiance.  
  
Buffy lui lança un dernier regard, et sortit de la cuisine.  
  
Dawn (exaspéré) : Alala...les sœurs...  
  
Au moment où elle attrapait son sac, des coups de klaxon retentirent dehors. Elle se dépêcha de sortir, ferma la porte à clé, puis, monta dans la voiture d'Alex, qui l'attendait.  
  
Alex (en démarrant) : Salut toi ! Alors, pas trop stressé ?  
  
Dawn : Un petit peu, mais je crois que Buffy était assez stressé pour nous deux...  
  
Alex : Il faut la comprendre, elle a peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Il c'est passé tellement de truc durant nos années de lycée, qu'elle craint qu'il ne t'arrive la même chose.  
  
Dawn : Oui, je comprend bien, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Votre lycée était sur la Bouche de l'Enfer. De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne se passerai pas bien...  
  
Alex : Tu as raison, il faut toujours rester positif...  
  
Le chemin jusqu'au lycée se passa sans encombre, et Alex déposa la jeune fille devant l'imposant bâtiment.  
  
Alex : Et bien, passe une bonne journée !  
  
Dawn (lui rendant son sourire) : Merci, toi aussi.  
  
Alex lui fit un dernier signe de la main, puis redémarra. Dawn regarda la voiture s'éloigné, et soupira. Tout à coup, elle se sentait moins sur d'elle qu'elle ne l'avait affirmé. Elle regarda la porte principale, où une masse imposante d'élève s'engouffrait. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se décida à se mêler à la foule. Enfin parvenue dans le hall, elle alla regarder les listes pour voir son numéro de casier. Tant bien que mal, elle trouva celui qui lui était attribué. Tandis qu'elle y rangeait des affaires, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vivement, et soupira en reconnaissant la personne.  
  
Dawn : Chris ! Tu m'as fait peur.  
  
Chris lui fit un sourire à tomber par terre. Ils avaient suivit plusieurs cours ensembles au collège, et Dawn le trouvait carrément irrésistible, mais elle n'oserait jamais lui avouer. Une fois encore, elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de ces yeux si perçants.  
  
Chris : Désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention...  
  
Dawn (souriant bêtement) : Je me doute bien...  
  
Elle s'arrêta de sourire en voyant que son avant-bras gauche était couvert de bandage. Dawn (inquiète) : Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait au bras ?  
  
Chris baissa les yeux vers son bras, puis releva la tête et lui refis un sourire dévastateur.  
  
Chris : Oh, ce n'est rien, une méchante brûlure, c'est tout. (Changeant de sujet) Tu a quoi comme cours ?  
  
Dawn : Histoire je crois, et toi ?  
  
Chris : Math.  
  
A ce moment là, quelqu'un arriva près d'eux en dérapant. C'était Jack, le meilleur ami de Chris. Lui aussi n'était pas mal, mais pour Dawn, il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de son séducteur. Le jeune homme se tourna d'abord vers Chris, mais, politesse oblige, porta finalement son intention sur Dawn.  
  
Jack : Salut Summers, les vacances ont été bonnes.  
  
Dawn : Magnifique, si on met de côté la chaleur.  
  
Jack (ne semblant pas du tout intéressé) : Cool ! (Se tournant vers Chris) T'étais où hier soir, je t'ai attendu pendant presque une heure !  
  
Chris (d'un ton léger) : Désolé, j'ai eu un petit empêchement.  
  
A cet instant, la cloche sonna. Dawn referma la porte de son casier puis se tourna vers les garçon, enfin, surtout vers Chris.  
  
Dawn : J'espère qu'on se verra dans un des cours à plus tard !  
  
Chris hocha la tête, toujours souriant. Dawn lui rendit son sourire, puis s'éloigna. Dès qu'elle se fut retourné, le sourire charmeur avait quitté les lèvres du jeune homme, remplacé par une expression beaucoup plus mauvaise...  
  
Chris (murmurant) : Tu me seras d'une grande aide, ma chère Dawn...  
  
Ce soir là, tandis que Dawn racontait avec avidité sa première journée de lycée à sa sœur, une étrange réunion se déroulait dans l'un des nombreux cimetière de Sunnydale, dans l'immense sous-sol d'une crypte, qui s'avérait être la même que celle où Chris avait eu le malheur d'entrée la veille. Plus d'une centaine de vampire étaient présente, ainsi que quelques démons, tous drapés d'une longue cape, le visage cacher par l'ombre d'un capuchon. Chris aussi était là, mais, ayant conservé sa tenue de lycéen, sa présence semblait décalé par rapport aux autres. Mais en voyant l'attitude des autres en son égard, s'inclinant dès qu'il passait devant eux, on comprenait tout de suite qu'il était beaucoup plus à leurs yeux qu'un simple lycéen.  
  
Chris : Mes chers amis démons. Je vous remercie d'êtres venu si nombreux aujourd'hui, répondant ainsi à l'appelle que j'ai lancé hier soir. Mais, dans le même temps, vous n'avez aucun mérite, car pour vous, soit vous veniez, soit vous mouriez, tué par moi-même, bien entendu. Mais, je ne commence pas déjà à vous critiquer, sinon, je pense que les choses n'avanceront pas vite entre nous. Vous avez donc répondu à mon appel, pour venir m'aidé à accomplir la noble tâche qui m'a été attribué par le Mal en personne : faire de cette Terre un monde gouverné par les forces du mal. Vous serez mon armée. Je vais vous expliquer plus clairement mon plan, mais avant cela, il faut que je fasse de vous des êtres dignes de confiance. Pour cela, je vais vous marquer.  
  
A ces mots, il y eu une légère agitation, ainsi que quelques murmures outré.  
  
Chris : Silence ! Ne réagissez pas ainsi ! Je sais qu'à ses mots, vous vous sentez comparé à des animaux, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Vous porterez sur vous mon sceau ! Quiconque vous verra saura tout de suite que vous faite partie de la noble armée d'Irvargul ! (Plus calmement) Ce sceau sera aussi très utile pour ceux d'entre vous qui aurait la merveilleuse idée de nous trahir : la marque vous tuerait sur le champs. Etes vous prêt à entré à mon service ?  
  
Ils répondirent tous d'une même voix.  
  
Tous : Oui, Maître.  
  
Chris (en souriant) : Bien, très bien.  
  
Il claqua des mains, et tous les vampires et les démons poussèrent en même temps une exclamation de douleur en ce portant la main au front.  
  
Chris : La marque est comme gravée au fer rouge sur votre front à présent. C'est la méthode la plus rapide, sinon, j'aurais dut le faire manuellement à chacun d'entre vous, et cela aurait pris beaucoup trop de temps. Pour ceux qui ignorent encore ce que représente le sceau, et qui se demanderaient se qu'ils ont sur le visage, regardé :  
  
Il tendit bien haut le bras gauche. Les bandages avaient disparût, et la marque apparaissait clairement. Tout le reste de l'assemblé portait à présent le même symbole au milieu du front.  
  
Chris : Donc, maintenant que vous êtes mes fidèles serviteurs, je peut vous raconté mon passé, et ce que je prévois de faire pour parvenir à la domination du monde. Il s'arrêta, les contempla quelques secondes et se racla la gorge.  
  
Chris : Tout à commencé il y a bien longtemps, à l'époque où le Mal régnait en maître, et que le Bien était faible, et sans grand pouvoir. A cette merveilleuse époque, je possédais encore mon propre corps. Je mesurais plus de deux mètres, je possédais quatre bras, et mon corps était intouchable, car il était brûlant comme le feu. Mais nous avions sous estimé le Bien. Il nous a surpris, en faisant une chose qui nous à presque tous menée à notre perte : la Tueuse.  
  
Une fois encore, des murmures se firent entendre.  
  
Chris : Oui, oui, je sais qu'il y a une Tueuse à Sunnydale, mais nous y viendront tout à l'heure. Les sorciers du Bien ont donc crée leur propre Guerrier. Qui aurait put penser qu'une simple fille puisse faire temps dégâts. Leur plus grande force, c'est que dès qu'une meure, une autre apparaît. Ainsi, les Tueuses nous ont combattus durant plusieurs siècles, pour finalement arriver à la situation actuelle : le Bien règne, et le Mal survit. J'ai moi-même été tué par une Tueuse. Mais à ce moment là, j'avais atteint un grand pouvoir, se qui m'a permis de rester sur Terre, sous une forme fantomatique. J'ai réagi trop vite : Ne voulant pas rester trop longtemps sous cette forme, j'ai pris possession de la première personne qui passait, et ce fut la ma grosse erreur. A partir de se moment, si mon hôte mourrait, les seules personnes dont je pouvais prendre possession étaient les héritiers de mon premier hôte. Je l'ignorais au début, et quand je mourus de nouveau, la famille de mon hôte, contenant ses héritiers, était partit bien loin de l'endroit où je me trouvais. J'aurais sans doute pu les retrouver, si de maudits sorciers n'étaient pas encore une fois intervenus ! Car dès l'instant où j'essayais d'entrer dans un corps qui n'était pas mon « héritier », la personne mourait sur le champ, et les sorciers en décidé de mettre fin à mon carnage. Ils m'ont enfermé dans cette crypte, et j'étais condamné à y rester. Et hier, que ne fut pas ma surprise ! J'ai sentit devant ma crypte, cette crypte, la présence d'une personne que j'attendais depuis près sept siècles : mon Héritier !  
  
Il écarta les bras, pour bien leur montrer son corps.  
  
Chris : Bien sur, ce n'est qu'un humain sans force particulière, mais il a un esprit faible, ce qui me permet de le contrôler très facilement, bien que j'entendent encore ses cris de protestations de temps en temps : « Laissez-moi ! Sortez de mon corps, espèce d'immonde créature ! »  
  
Chris éclata d'un rire féroce qui résonna dans toute la salle, et les autres firent de même. Chris arrêta de rire subitement, et ses serviteurs mirent plus longtemps à réagir. Il avait repris un air sérieux.  
  
Chris : Le temps n'est pas à la rigolade. L'heure est grave, très grave. Hier, j'ai eu toute la nuit pour me renseigner sur la situation actuelle. J'ai tout appris sur le monde moderne en piochant dans la cervelle de cet humain, mais bien entendu, il ne savait rien du monde démoniaque. Alors, j'ai torturé quelques uns de vos congénères, mais malheureusement pour eux, ils n'en savaient pas assez. Mais il m'ont tous dit d'aller voir un certain Willy dans un bar. C'est ce que j'ai fais. Je me suis bien entendu caché le visage et le corps, pour ne pas qu'il puisse vendre la mèche. Cela aurait été plus simple de le tuer, mais il est vrai qu'il peut être assez utile. Il m'a donc révélé beaucoup de chose. Voila donc six ans que cette Buffy Summers à débarqué à Sunnydale, et aucun de vous n'a réussi à la vaincre. Pitoyable... Mais j'ai bien compris qu'il ne fallait pas sous estimer sa force. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de la rencontrer, mais ce sera pour bientôt, je le sens.  
  
Il s'arrêta quelques instants, puis repris.  
  
Chris : Mon plan est d'une véritable simplicité. Je veux rouvrir la Bouche de l'Enfer, pour enfin libérer le Mal, notre Maître à tous. Mais cela demande beaucoup de préparation, et avec la Tueuse dans les pattes, cela va s'avérer assez difficile. J'ai donc décidé de la tuer. Mais je ne veux pas faire ça de manière directe. Je vais la confronter à diverses situations, pour voir ses points faibles et ses points forts. Et ensuite, je la détruirais. Il y a aussi un autre élément qui me ravie : La Tueuse à une petite sœur, qui s'avère être la clé. Il y a deux chose qui font qu'elle sera très utile : Elle pourra m'apprendre plein de chose sur sa sœur. Pour cela, je vais m'arranger pour devenir son petit ami, chose qui ne devrait pas être trop difficile, car j'ai put remarquer qu'elle a beaucoup d'attirance pour mon hôte, ce qui semble être réciproque, d'après les pensées de cet humain. Et encore mieux ! Elle me donnera mon Héritier ! Il aura le sang de la Tueuse, car la petite Dawn en est faite, et je pourrais le posséder. Je deviendrais alors le plus puissant des démons !!!!! Mais pour cela, vous aller devoir faire tous ce que je vous dis, mes disciples, sinon, tout échouera. Donnerez vous votre vie pour moi ?  
  
Tous : Oui, Maître.  
  
Chris : Parfait.  
  
Une fois de plus, son sourire machiavélique apparue...  
  
3 jours plus tard...  
  
Dans sa crypte, Spike faisait les cents pas. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il était de retour à Sunnydale. Il avait passé deux mois en Afrique, où il avait séjourné dans une tribu africaine, leur sorcier l'ayant trouvé à moitié mort à l'entrée d'une grotte, attendant le levé du soleil. Le chaman aurait pu le tuer, car il avait tout de suite sentit que c'était un vampire, mais il avait aussi eut le sentiment qu'il était spécial, ce qui l'avait poussé à le ramener dans son village. Il avait soigné ses multiples blessures, causé par les démons, mais aussi par lui-même, ayant vainement cherché à retirer la source de toute sa douleur : son âme. La guérison physique avait été rapide, contrairement à celle psychologique. Il souffrait sous le poids de tous ses meurtres commis dans le passé, qui lui revenaient en mémoires un à un, le remplissant d'un remord indescriptible. Oui, il avait souhaité mourir, et c'est pour cela que le jour où l'homme l'avait trouvé, il gisait dehors, peu avant l'aube. Il voulait sentir le soleil sur sa peau, qui brûlerait, d'abord lentement, puis rapidement, le conduisant enfin au repos. Mais ce chaman avait réussi à le sortir de sa folie, lui faisant prendre conscience qu'il pouvait parvenir à vivre avec ses remords. Ce serait difficile, bien sûr, mais pas impossible. Mais plus que tout, il y avait une chose qui lui donnait envie de survivre, bien que cette chose produisait dans le même temps en lui une envie plus forte de mourir : revoir Buffy. Pouvoir la contemplé, ne serait- ce qu'une dernière fois. Mais ce qu'il lui avait fait subir était le dernier crime qu'il avait accompli, ce qui le rendait encore plus douloureux pour lui. De plus, c'était la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde qu'il avait blessé. Quelle ironie... Il était parti en Afrique avec pour but de se faire retiré cette satanée puce, étant persuadé qu'elle était la cause de toutes ses faiblesses, et qu'ensuite, il serait redevenu le cruel Spike, William the Bloody, et cette humaine aurait ce qu'elle méritait ! Mais tout le contraire c'était produit... « Donne moi ce qu'elle mérite ». Elle méritait qu'il ait une âme, et qu'il regrette pour toujours ce qu'il avait fait. Bien, il n'y avait aucun doute, elle avait ce qu'elle méritait. Repenser à ça replongeait Spike dans une sorte de mélancolie, bien qu'en fait, il soit à présent toujours plongé dans la mélancolie. Oh non... il venait de remarqué qu'il commençait à ressembler à Soul Boy...Il fallait vraiment qu'il se reprenne. Donc, cela faisait une semaine qu'il était de retour, et par conséquent, cela faisait 7 jours qu'il se demandait s'il devait aller parler à Buffy. Il l'observait durant ses patrouilles, quand elle passait dans ce cimetière. Il la trouvait toujours aussi magnifique. Il trouvait ça étrange qu'elle n'est pas encore repérée sa présence. Il regarda sa montre, et vit qu'il était plus de vingt et une heures. Il sorti dehors, espérant pouvoir l'apercevoir encore une fois. Il savait qu'il était pathétique, mais il n'avait pas le courage de lui parler. Il l'aperçut enfin, et ce cacha vivement derrière un arbre. La jeune femme avait l'air de vraiment s'ennuyer. Elle se contentait de marché, regardant distraitement autour d'elle. Tandis qu'elle avançait d'un pas rapide, Spike sortit de sa cachette pour la suivre. Mais avant qu'il ait eut le temps de se replacer dans l'ombre d'un arbre, Buffy se retourna sans prévenir, et ils se retrouvèrent face à face, séparés par quelques mètres. Toute trace d'ennui avait disparut du visage de la Tueuse. Son expression était maintenant fermée et dure, et elle avait croisé les bras, ce qui était chez elle un signe d'énervement certain.  
  
Buffy : Tu avais l'intention de me suivre longtemps comme ça ?  
  
Spike était surpris, c'était évident. Apparemment, elle avait senti sa présence depuis un bon moment. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à la voir se retourné, et surtout pas à lui parler. Cependant, il ne devait absolument pas montrer son trouble.  
  
Spike (d'un ton désinvolte) : Oh, salut la Tueuse.  
  
Le visage de la jeune femme se referma encore plus. Elle n'appréciait pas du tout le ton sur lequel il lui avait parlé.  
  
Buffy : Je t'ai posé une question Spike ! Tu croyais vraiment qu'au bout de cinq jours, je n'aurais pas sentit la présence d'un vampire, surtout quand c'est pratiquement le seul qu'il reste à Sunnydale ?!  
  
Spike : Je ne sais pas, c'est à toi de me le dire.  
  
Buffy le regarda méchamment.  
  
Buffy : Dégage Spike. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire à toi, sinon, je me verrais dans l'obligation de te tuer.  
  
Elle se retourna et repris sa marche. Spike courut pour la rattraper.  
  
Spike : Attends, Buffy, je voudrais parler.  
  
Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour qu'elle se retourne. Elle se dégagea en un quart de seconde et s'éloigna d'au moins trois mètres.  
  
Buffy : Ne me touche pas, et ne m'approche pas !  
  
Tandis qu'elle essayait de calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient accéléré quand il l'avait touché, elle remarqua l'ombre de tristesse qui passa dans les yeux bleus du vampire, remplacé très rapidement par son habituel regard sarcastique.  
  
Spike : Je voulais juste parler.  
  
Buffy (en colère) : Et bien tu iras parler ailleurs !!  
  
Spike (semblant soudain inquiet) : Buffy-  
  
Buffy (toujours énervé) : Non Spike, il n'y a pas de Buffy qui compte ! Je- ne-veux-plus-te-voir ! Compris ?  
  
Spike : Buffy, c'est vraiment important là. Regarde autour de toi.  
  
Buffy voulu répliquer, mais elle compris soudain pourquoi Spike semblait inquiet. Tout autour d'eux, des formes sombres approchaient. Ils étaient plus d'une vingtaine, tous couvert d'une cape noire pourvue d'un capuchon, qui cachait leur visage. Elle sentit que c'était des vampires. Ils les encerclaient à présent. Buffy était partagé entre la colère et l'inquiétude. La colère, à moitié du à Spike, et l'autre moitié du au fait que vingt-cinq vampires avaient le culot de l'attaqué après deux mois de quasi-total inexistence. C'était également la cause de son inquiétude, une telle vague après le calme plat. Elle décida qu'elle devait user de son habituelle désinvolture pour faire face à la situation.  
  
Buffy : Salut les gars ! Alors, vous avez passez de bonnes vacances ? Vous savez que vous avez faillit me manquer ?  
  
Ils ne dirent rien.  
  
Buffy : Et puis, c'est quoi ce costume, vous faites dans les sectes maintenant ?  
  
Aucune réaction, ce qui vexa Buffy, car d'habitude, ses remarques faisaient toujours réagir ses adversaires, les conduisant, la plupart du temps, à attaquer n'importe comment, les rendant ainsi plus facile à battre. Mais cette fois, les vampires ne faisaient rien et ne disaient rien. Son inquiétude augmenta d'un cran.  
  
Buffy : Bon, je vois que mon humour décalé ne fait rire personne, donc, je vais passer à l'attaque.  
  
Bien malgré sa volonté, elle se tourna vers Spike.  
  
Buffy (chuchotant) : Bon, je vais bien être obligé de te supporter quelques minutes encore... J'attaque devant, tu prends derrière, ok ?  
  
Spike se contenta de hoché, la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres, impatient de commencer le combat. Sans crier garde, Buffy fonça sur le vampire le plus proche, et l'effet de surprise eut un bon effet : un pieu dans chaque mains, elle pulvérisa deux vampires en même temps, tandis que Spike en renvoyait un à l'état de poussière. Le réel combat commença alors. Buffy et Spike esquivaient et distribuaient coups sur coups. Ils étaient attaqués de tous les côtés, ce qui leur demandait une concentration maximale. Buffy fut très surprise quand certain des vampires, avant de s'effondrer en cendre, s'écriaient « Pour le Maître ». Après cinq minutes, il n'en restait plus que dix. Il y en avait quatre sur Spike, et les six autres s'acharnaient sur Buffy. Elle en élimina deux, puis, voulant esquiver une attaque frontale elle ne vit pas un autre coup arriver. Elle le reçu violemment dans l'estomac, ce qui eut pour effet de la plier en deux. Tandis qu'elle se redressait rapidement, un des vampires lui envoya son poing directement dans la figure. Elle tomba à terre. Le premier se jeta sur elle, mais elle le pulvérisa facilement en le laissant simplement se planter sur son pieu. Mais les trois autres étaient aussi là. Elle sentit un pied atteindre sa tête, et une sensation de douleur et d'étourdissement l'envahi. Profitant qu'elle baissait sa garde, deux vampires lui clouèrent les bras au sol, lui faisant lâcher ses pieux, et le troisième s'assit sur ses jambes. Elle se débâti, mais elle ne parvenait pas à ce dégager de leur étreinte. Celui qui était sur ses jambes se pencha pour atteindre son cou. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas voir son visage, mais elle voyait bien ses crocs, qui se rapprochaient beaucoup trop rapidement de sa gorge. Un sentiment de peur l'envahit soudain. Non, il ne pouvait pas la mordre ! Tandis qu'elle paniquait, se demandant à toute vitesse comment elle pourrait se sortir de là, le vampire s'arrêta soudain de bouger.  
  
Vampire : Pour le Maître.  
  
Elle fut soudain recouverte de poussière, et put voir Spike qui se tenait au dessus d'elle, un pieu à la main.  
  
Les deux vampires restant la lâchèrent, et s'enfuirent. Spike tandis la main pour l'aider à se relever, mais elle se contenta de lui lancé un regard assassin, comme si tout était de sa faute, et elle se releva toute seule. En fait, elle était juste contrariée contre elle-même car elle n'avait pas réussi à se sortir de sa mauvaise situation toute seule. Debout, elle s'épousseta en reprenant son souffle. Derrière la vexation, elle se sentait pleine d'excitation et de contentement, sentiment que seul un bon combat pouvait produire, chose qu'elle n'avait pas eut depuis un moment. Elle se sentait rempli d'une force nouvelle. Elle se tourna vers Spike, qui venait d'allumer une cigarette. Soupirant, elle se décida à lui parler, reprenant son visage fermé.  
  
Buffy : Ce combat n'aurait rien du changer à la situation, mais comme tu m'as quand même tiré d'un mauvais pas, je dois bien l'avouer, je vais pour le moment enlever toute menace de mort de tes épaules. Mais ça ne signifie rien, tu as bien compris Spike ?  
  
Spike jeta sa cigarette, garda quelques secondes les yeux rivé sur le sol, puis leva son regard vers elle.  
  
Spike (doucement) : Je suis désolé...  
  
Buffy n'eut pas besoin de demander de quoi il était désolé, elle le savait très bien. Bien qu'elle tenait à ne rien laisser paraître, elle était quand même troublée par le retour de Spike.  
  
Buffy : Moi aussi. Les choses auraient du se passer autrement...  
  
Elle lui lança un dernier regard, puis se dirigea vers la sortie.  
  
Spike : Buffy.  
  
Elle s'arrêta, puis se retourna à moitié.  
  
Spike : Est-ce que je pourrai me racheter ?  
  
Buffy fut étonné par cette question, mais encore plus par son regard, si différent de celui de d'habitude, comme rempli d'une...profonde tristesse, mais aussi d'une sincérité. Au bout de quelques instants, elle répondit.  
  
Buffy (le regardant dans les yeux) : J'espère...  
  
Elle se détourna puis repartit.  
  
Buffy (pour elle-même) : J'espère vraiment... 


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2  
  
Durant le chemin du retour, Buffy ne fit pas beaucoup attention à ce qu'il ce qu'il ce passait autour d'elle. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Le retour de Spike la troublait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Son départ précipités, il y a quelques mois, l'avait surprise, mais il n'y avait plus trop pensée, trop occupée à empêcher Willow de détruire le monde. Mais quand elle avait enfin su son amie en sécurité, et qu'elle c'était remis des évènements récents, elle avait eut tout le reste de l'été pour y penser. Ce qu'il avait essayé de lui faire l'avait tellement étonné... Et pourtant, ça n'aurait pas dut, quand elle y réfléchissait bien. Elle n'avait fait que de se servir de lui, autant en tant qu'amant, qu'en tant de confident. Mais quand il lui demandait un peu de gratitude en retour, elle le rejetait, de plus en plus violemment, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque... Il n'était pas humain, c'était un vampire, un être sans âme, elle aurait dut s'en souvenir. Mais le fait qu'il l'aime, et qu'il ait été si compréhensif avec elle lui avait presque fait oublier sa véritable nature. Elle s'en voulait. Elle lui en voulait. Son agressivité au cimetière n'était dut qu'a ça, à cet énervement contre lui et contre elle-même. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'elle avait ressentit sa présence. Elle s'était demandée à chaque fois quand il oserait enfin venir lui parler. Mais voyant qu'il ne faisait rien, à part rester caché derrière un arbre, sa colère avait accrue. Cette lâcheté ne lui ressemblait pas. D'ailleurs, elle l'avait trouvé bizarre, comme...changé. Elle avait eut l'impression qu'il se forçait à prendre ses grands airs, chose qui, habituellement, venait naturellement chez lui. Et puis, elle avait remarqué cette étrange tristesse qui avait surgit au fond de ses yeux durant une seconde. Que c'était t-il donc passé durant ces deux mois ? Elle comptait bien le découvrir. Buffy secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées, ce rendant compte qu'elle était arrivée devant chez elle. Quand elle entra, elle trouva Alex devant la télévision.  
  
Buffy (accrochant sa veste) : Salut, c'est moi.  
  
Alex ce retourna et lui sourit.  
  
Alex : Tiens, voilà la plus belle des Tueuses !  
  
Buffy : Normale, je suis la seule Tueuse, quand tu met Faith de côté.  
  
Un sourire aux lèvres, elle entra dans la cuisine, où elle se servit un verre d'eau. Alex la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.  
  
Alex (se servant lui aussi de l'eau) : C'est bien ce que je dis : à choisir entre toi et Faith, je décerne le prix de la beauté à : toi.  
  
Buffy lui sourit, pour lui montrer que, même après tout ce temps, ses blagues lui plaisaient toujours.  
  
Buffy : Tout s'est bien passé ?  
  
Alex : A merveille. Elle a passé une bonne demi-heure à geindre qu'elle était assez grande pour ce garder toute seule, mais quand elle a vu que je ne semblait pas décidé à partir, elle est allée s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs.  
  
Buffy : Désolé de t'avoir imposé ça, mais j'ai vraiment un drôle de pressentiment en ce moment, et je préfère la savoir avec quelqu'un.  
  
Alex : Oh, il n'y a aucun problème, je ne fais rien de mes soirées en ce moment...  
  
Après un instant, il fronça les sourcils en examinant le visage de la jeune femme.  
  
Alex (désignant la joue gauche de Buffy) : Dis moi, est-ce que cet énorme bleu concrétiserai ton pressentiment ?  
  
Buffy posa un main sur sa joue, et eue une petite grimace de douleur.  
  
Buffy : J'ai bien peur que oui. Une vingtaine de vampire nous ont attaqué. Ils étaient vêtus de capes noires, avec un capuchon sur la tête, de façon à ce que l'on ne puisse pas voir leur visage.  
  
Alex : Tu crois qu'un nouveau gang de dégénéré a débarq-  
  
Il s'arrêta, réalisant soudain quelque chose.  
  
Alex (les sourcils froncés) : J'ai rêvé, ou tu as dis « nous » ??  
  
Buffy se mordit la lèvre.  
  
Buffy : Eh bien, je crois que ça ne va pas te plaire, mais, il faut que je te dise... Spike est revenu.  
  
Alex, qui jusqu'à présent était détendu et joyeux, se renfrogna soudain, et une lueur inquiète traversa ses yeux.  
  
Alex : Il t'as fais quelque chose ?  
  
Buffy : Quoi ? Non non, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne m'a touché.  
  
Alex se détendit un peu, mais son visage demeura dur.  
  
Alex : Est-ce qu'il t'a menacé, ou quoique ce soit d'autre ? Tu me le dit, et je vais lui régler son compte une fois pour toute !  
  
Buffy (lui posant une main sur son bras, pour le calmer) : Alex, je te jure qu'il ne m'a rien fait, il n'a pas proclamé de menace non plus. Il m'a même sauvé la vie...  
  
Alex parue étonné par cette révélation.  
  
Alex : Ces vampires étaient si terribles ?  
  
Buffy : Ce qui les rendaient terribles, c'étaient leur nombre. Ils étaient plus de vingt, et nous, deux. Je te laisse faire le calcul...J'appellerai Giles dès demain pour lui faire part des événement, il m'a demandé de le tenir informé de la moindre petite chose. Mais pour l'instant, je suis exténué, je vais aller me coucher.  
  
Alex (gravement) : Buffy, je te demande de faire bien attention, avec Spike qui est de retour. On ne sait pas quelles sont ses intentions.  
  
Buffy : Je te promets Alex, je ferai attention...  
  
Au même moment, dans sa crypte, Chris passait ses nerfs sur deux vampires qui, visiblement, l'avaient mis en colère.  
  
Chris (attrapant un des vampires par le cou) : Comment ça, elle les a tous tués ??!  
  
Vampire : Elle les a tous exterminé, Maître. Mais ce n'est pas de notre faute !  
  
Chris lui lança un regard très mauvais, et soudain, enfonça sa main dans la poitrine du vampire, à l'emplacement du cœur. Le vampire tomba en cendre.  
  
Chris (au vampire restant) : Je déteste qu'on me dise ça. Si tu ne veux pas mourir à ton tour, tu as intérêt à surveiller ton langage. Explique moi ce qu'il c'est passé.  
  
Vampire : On a agit exactement comme vous nous l'aviez indiqué, Maître, on l'a encerclé. Mais elle n'était pas toute seul.  
  
Chris (étonné) : Que veux-tu dire par « pas toute seule, »  
  
Vampire (de plus en plus terrorisé) : Il y avait un homme avec elle. Nous avons pensé au début qu'il s'agissait d'un simple humain, ce qui ne posait aucun problème pour nous. Mais quand le combat a commencé, nous avons constaté qu'il n'était pas humain.C'était un vampire.  
  
Chris : Un vampire ?! Comment un vampire pouvait-il combattre au côté de sa pire ennemie ?!!!  
  
Vampire : Je vous jure que je n'en sais rien, Maître ! Il l'a aidé à combattre, et en quelques minutes, nous n'étions plus que deux, nous avons préféré fuir.  
  
Chris serra les dents. Il était très énervé. Il avait envoyé deux dizaines de vampires à la rencontre de la Tueuse, pour essayer de l'affaiblir, mais aussi pour évaluer sa capacité de combat. Il savait qu'il y aurait des pertes, mais autant, ça le rendait hors de lui. Elle lui avait fait perdre vingt de ses serviteurs ! Il aurait bien tué le dernier, pour ce défouler, mais il y en avait déjà eu trop de tué se soir.  
  
Chris : A-t-elle une bonne technique de combat ?  
  
Vampire : Oui, Maître, elle se bat remarquablement bien, mais, bien entendu, elle ne ferait pas le poids face à votre exceptionnelle puissance, Maître.  
  
Chris : Les compliments ne marche pas avec moi, souvient en.  
  
Le vampire s'inclina.  
  
Vampire : Oui, Maître tout puissant.  
  
Chris soupira, exaspéré. Il s'apprêtait à montrer à ce serviteur sourds ce que cela impliquait de ne pas faire attention à ses remarques, quand la pièce s'éclaira soudain d'une lumière très blanche, qui devient de plus en forte. Le vampire se plia en deux de douleur, puis se consuma et tomba en poussière. Chris poussa un cri de rage.  
  
Chris : Aelia, tu m'as fait perdre un de mes importants informateurs !!!!  
  
Quand la lumière s'estompa enfin, Chris n'était plus seul dans la salle. Une femme magnifique était apparue. Elle était vêtue d'une simple robe blanche très fine. Ses cheveux blond clair, ondulés, retombaient avec légèreté sur ses épaules à moitié dénudées. Elle avait des yeux d'un bleu profond, semblable à la couleur de l'océan. Sa peau était de couleur crème. Tout son être dégageait une pureté bienfaisante, tout le contraire de celui de Chris, qui, à ce moment même, dégageait un puissante haine.  
  
Chris : Que fais-tu ici ?  
  
Aelia eu un léger rire.  
  
Aelia : Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis ici, et ne me fais pas croire que tu l'a oublié.  
  
Chris serra les poings, comme s'il allait se jeter sur elle. Mais il savait très bien qu'il était plus sage de ne pas tenter se genre de folie.  
  
Chris : Je pensais que cette histoire était terminée.  
  
Aelia : Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, Irvargul, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas terminé. Tant que tu vivras, ce ne sera pas terminé.  
  
Chris : Cela fait plus de 700 ans que je n'ai pas déclenché d'apocalypse, pourquoi n'aurais-je pas droit à une petite récompense.  
  
Un vent violent souffla soudain dans la pièce, faisant voler les cheveux d'Aelia.  
  
Aelia (d'une voix puissante) : Je viens de te dire de ne pas jouer au plus malin avec moi, Irvargul ! Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai oublié ce que tu étais ? Non je n'ais pas oublié ! Et je sais que toi non plus, tu n'as pas oublié qui je suis !  
  
Le vent retomba.  
  
Aelia : Tu as encore essayé de tricher, comme à chaque fois.  
  
Chris (vivement) :C'est faux, je ne triche pas !  
  
Aelia : Tu connais les règles aussi bien que moi, Irvargul !  
  
Chris se renfrogna.  
  
Aelia : Ces règles ont été instaurées au moment de la Grande Négociation. J'étais présente et toi aussi.  
  
Chris : Tu parle de cette stupide assemblée qui avait pour but d'équilibrer les forces entre le Bien et le Mal ?  
  
Aelia : C'est de cette assemblée que je parle, en effet. Et je sais aussi que tu te souviens très bien de l'une des règles les plus importantes : « Quand un puissant guerrier du Mal ou de Bien entreprend de faire basculer la balance de son côté, un puissant guerrier du camps adverse doit être envoyé sur Terre pour pouvoir combattre à armes égale ».  
  
Chris soupira. Oui, il se souvenait, mais il aurait souhaité qu'elle n'ait jamais été écrite.  
  
Aelia : Tu es désespérant... Le Bien a cessé depuis longtemps d'envoyer des guerriers pour tenter d'anéantir le Mal, mais toi, à chaque fois que tu ressuscites, tu tentes l'apocalypse.  
  
Chris : Et alors, ce n'est pas interdit ! C'est même naturel : Je suis un être du Mal !!  
  
Aelia : Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était interdit. Mais tu étais le bras droit du Mal en personne, ce qui t'oblige à faire respecter la règle : Tu aurais dut me faire venir dès ton retour !  
  
Chris (très énervé) : J'avais simplement espéré qu'en 700 ans, quelqu'un aurait trouvé le moyen de te faire crever, ce qui m'aurais grandement soulagé !  
  
Cette remarque ne plut pas du tout à Aelia.  
  
Aelia : Fais attention à tes paroles, Irvargul !  
  
Il ne répondit rien, trop énervé.  
  
Aelia : Maintenant que tu es au courant de ma présence, je vais pouvoir commencer ma tâche, et aller aider la Guerrière du Peuple. Que le combat commence.  
  
Avant que Chris n'ait eut le temps de répliquer, la lumière blanche envahit de nouveau la salle. Quand elle s'estompa, Aelia avait disparut. Chris poussa un hurlement de rage tellement puissant qu'il aurait put réveiller tous les morts du cimetière.  
  
Buffy marchait sur une plage, légèrement vêtue, et ses cheveux détachés flottaient librement autour de son visage. Tout en continuant de marché, elle changea de paysage, le sable doux et la mer furent remplacés par les chaînes de montagne et la neige étincelante. Elle était toujours en robe, mais elle ne sentait pas le froid. Elle rêvait. Elle adorait faire ce genre de rêve. Cela lui rappelait l'époque merveilleuse où ces paysages n'étaient pas que des rêves. Au début, quand elle était revenue, ces rêves là la détruisaient plus qu'ils ne l'apaisaient, car rien que de repenser à cette paix éternel qu'elle avait perdu, une puissante amertume envahissait tout son être, et elle espérait mourir. Oui, mourir, pour retrouver son paradis, sa récompense...Mais maintenant, elle vivait. Vraiment. Ces rêves paradisiaques, où toutes peurs et toutes angoisse s'envolaient, elle les faisait de plus en plus rarement. Raison de plus pour en profiter. Assise au bord d'une falaise pour contempler le soleil se coucher sur l'océan, Buffy fronça les sourcils. Ces rêves servaient à la rassurer, ça, elle le savait. Donc, quelque chose la tracassait, et elle savait très bien quoi. Willow. La jeune femme arrivait le lendemain, et Buffy ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle aimait énormément son amie, autant qu'elle aimait Alex, mais elle avait peur. Pas que Willow redevienne Dark Willow, non. Peur que leur relation est changée, et qu'elle ne retrouve plus jamais la complicité qu'elles partageaient avant. Elle réalisa que cette complicité avait déjà commencé à disparaître avant que Willow ne tourne mal. Cela avait commencé après sa résurrection. Son amie tombait dans la magie noir tandis qu'elle, elle se sentait blasée de tout. Elles s'étaient éloignées l'une de l'autre, s'enfermant dans leur propre monde, et c'est pour cela que Buffy n'avait pas réussi à ramener Willow à la raison, alors qu'Alex avait réussi. Elle avait été égoïste. Elle savait que c'était un de ses défauts. Cela peut paraître bizarre, une fille qui se prive de pleins de choses pour mener à bien sa mission, dans le but de protéger la vie, et qui se trouve égoïste. Mais elle devait se l'avouer. L'année dernière, elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle. Délaissant sa sœur et ses amis, et se servant de Spike comme d'un objet, cela avait eu de grave conséquences : une cleptomane, un abandonneur de femme devant l'autel (ok, elle n'y était pas vraiment pour quelque chose...), une sorcière dévastatrice, et un vampire qui a recours à la violence pour ce faire entendre...Non, vraiment, elle avait été pitoyable... Soudain, elle n'était plus sur la falaise. Elle était allongée dans l'herbe moelleuse d'une vaste prairie. Elle réalisa enfin quelque chose et l'appréhension quitta son être. C'était grâce à Willow qu'elle pouvait rêver sans peur d'être anéantie le lendemain. Elle avait eu peur de mourir, et quand elle avait remarqué qu'elle était toujours vivante, réalisant enfin depuis plusieurs mois ce que ce mot signifiait, elle avait éclaté en sanglot. A partir de ce moment là, elle avait été vraiment de retour. Willow avait eut pour but de détruire le monde, afin de faire cesser cette douleur que tous les êtres humains ressentaient, mais au final, c'était le contraire qui c'était produit pour Buffy, le monde avait survécut, et sa douleur personnelle c'était atténué...  
  
Il faisait vraiment chaud dans cet avion. Non, il faisait plutôt froid. D'un geste fébrile, Willow enfila le pull qu'elle avait retiré quelques secondes auparavant. Soit c'était le système de chauffage de l'avion qui avait un problème, soit c'était son affreuse nervosité qui lui jouait des tours. Elle optait plutôt pour la seconde solution. Hôtesse : Mesdames et messieurs, nous amorçons notre descente vers Sunnydale. Nous arriverons dans environs quinze minutes. La jeune femme sentit sa gorge se serrer, et elle enleva son pull, car la température venait à nouveau de faire un bon de cinq degrés. Elle aurait préféré rester en Angleterre encore une dizaine d'années, environ. Mais Giles avait certifié qu'elle était prête à reprendre une place dans la société. A cette phrase, elle avait demandé si elle pouvait aussi reprendre une place dans le cœur de ses amis. Il lui avait souri, lui avait serrer gentiment l'épaule, en lui disant qu'elle n'avait jamais perdu sa place à cet endroit. Elle espérait qu'il ait raison, car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Elle avait quand même voulu les tuer. Et elle leur avait dit de ces choses... Elle secoua la tête. Elle avait pourtant passer trois mois à travailler sur ce qu'il c'était passé, pour essayé de refouler la douleur causée par la mort de Tara, mais aussi à vivre avec ce qu'elle avait fait. Après sa tentative de destruction du monde, quand Alex l'avait ramené à la raison, elle avait fini par s'évanouir dans ses bras, de fatigue et de peine. Quand elle avait repris connaissance, elle était en Angleterre. Giles lui avait raconté qu'elle était restée dans une sorte de coma durant trois jours. Elle avait presque immédiatement commencé une thérapie intensive, ainsi que des cours de magie, qu'elle suivait avec les sorcières de la confrérie. Ces femmes étaient extraordinaires. Elles avaient un pouvoir et une connaissance du monde qui l'impressionnerait toujours. Elle avait appris à contrôler son pouvoir, ce consacrant exclusivement à la magie blanche, puisant sa force dans la terre même. Mais, quand elle mettait de côté la peur d'être rejetée par ses amis, une onde d'angoisse différente l'envahissait, comme si des événements sombres allaient se produirent, dans un futur sûrement proche, et elle et ses amis y participeront, comme toujours... Elle se mit à frissonner. Elle regarda son pull posé sur ses genoux, soupira en se demandant si le but de ce vêtement était de la rendre folle, et se le passa. Un drôle de picotement lui parcourue soudain la nuque, le genre de picotement que l'on ressent lorsque quelqu'un nous observe. Elle tourna la tête vers la rangée de gauche et vit, qu'effectivement, le passager le plus proche d'elle la regardait d'un drôle d'œil. Elle décida tout de suite qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, surtout à cause de se regard de pervers qu'il posait sur elle. Elle lui lança un de ces regards qui veulent dire : « Ok, j'ai vu que tu me regardais, mais maintenant, tu peut arrêter ». Non, malgré tout ses efforts pour lui faire peur avec ses yeux, le voisin continuait son observation.Il ne lui inspirait vraiment pas confiance.  
  
Willow : Excusez-moi, vous avez un problème ?  
  
Au même moment, l'avion se posa, et le choque la projeta un peu en avant. Quand ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur son voisin, elle poussa un cri de surprise et d'effroi. Son visage avait changé. Sa peau était devenue grisâtre, avec des espèces de pustules qui poussaient sur chaque centimètre carrée de sa peau, mais ses yeux restaient parfaitement visibles, aussi du au fait qu'ils étaient à présent d'une couleur vert fluo. Elle remarqua presque instantanément le grand I qui semblait gravé au fer rouge sur son front.  
  
Démon : Je n'ais aucun problème, merci.  
  
Avant que Willow n'ai put réagir, essayé peut-être de lancer une formule de protection, le démon ouvrit la bouche et un énorme nuage de fumée verte se répandit dans l'avion. Partout autour d'elle, des toux et des cris se firent entendre. Mais la fumée, qui avait apparemment un effet anesthésiant, agit rapidement. Willow essaya de bloquer sa respiration, mais le démon lui envoya son poing sur la tempe, et la douleur lui fit ouvrir la bouche automatiquement. Dès que la fumée pénétra dans ses poumons, le monde autour d'elle se mit à tournoyer, puis, tout devint noir...  
  
Flash-back : la veille...  
  
Chris fit craquer tous les doigts de ses mains, avant de se tourner vers le démon agenouillé devant lui.  
  
Chris : C'est bon, relève toi.  
  
Le démon s'exécuta, et attendit que son Maître lui dise ce qu'il attendait de lui. Chris : Mon cher démon Gnatli, ce que je vais te demander est des plus simple, mais il te faudra quand même utilisé pas mal de tes pouvoirs.  
  
Démon (inclinant la tête) : Parlez, et j'exécuterais.  
  
Chris (en souriant joyeusement) : Que c'est agréable d'avoir des serviteurs prêt à risquer sa vie pour moi ! (Puis, reprenant son sérieux) La merveilleuse petite sœur de la Tueuse m'a révélé hier une information importante, qui pourra jouer très favorablement en ma faveur. Elle m'a confié que la meilleurs amie de sa sœur arrivait demain d'Angleterre. D'après la gamine, tout le monde est un peut nerveux à l'idée de la revoir, ce qui est compréhensible, vu que cette jeune fille se trouve être la sorcière qui a tenté de détruire le monde en mai dernier. La jeune Dawn ne m'a rien de cela, bien sûr, mais je ne suis pas idiot, et je me suis renseigné. La jeune femme possède, parait-il, un immense pouvoir, qui aurait put causer beaucoup de dégât. Alors, maintenant, écoute moi très attentivement...  
  
Dawn : Alors, à ton avis, je lui fais juste un signe de la main, ou je lui saute dans les bras ?  
  
Dawn, Alex et Buffy se trouvait à l'aéroport, attendant l'arrivée de l'avion de Willow.  
  
Buffy soupira.  
  
Buffy : Dawnie, ça fait vingt fois que tu poses la même question, donc, comme les dix-neuf fois précédentes, je te répondrais : Tu fais comme tu le sens.  
  
Alex : Moi, je lui saute dessus avant qu'elle n'est eut le temps de dire ouf, je n'ais pas besoin de me torturer l'esprit pour le savoir.  
  
Dawn : Je ne sais pas trop... Qui sait, après ce qui s'est passé, elle a peut-être changé...  
  
Alex (en fronçant les sourcils) : Et alors, tout le monde change, même toi, et ça ne change rien au fait que je te traite toujours comme une gamine de dix ans !  
  
Dawn lui lança une petite tape sur l'épaule, sachant pertinemment qu'il disait ça pour la faire faire ce qu'elle était entrain de faire.  
  
Alex : Ouch, au secours, j'ai mal !  
  
Dawn s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais Buffy ne lui en laissa pas le temps.  
  
Buffy (les yeux rivés sur le panneau des arrivées) : Son avion atterri.  
  
Dans un silence nerveux, ils allèrent se placer devant la porte de sortie des passagers.  
  
Dawn (se tordant nerveusement les mains) : J'ai l'impression que je vais passer un examen...  
  
Buffy : Moi aussi.  
  
Cinq minutes passèrent, puis dix, puis quinze, et les passagers n'avaient toujours pas apparu. Les gens autour d'eux commençaient à s'agiter. Une femme serrait son sac à main si fort que Buffy cru qu'elle allait réussir à le percer rien qu'avec ses ongles. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils eurent la confirmation de leur inquiétude quand des ambulanciers arrivèrent en courant en poussant des brancards. Personne n'eut le temps de les aborder, car ils passèrent à toute vitesse, avant de pénétrer dans l'autre salle par la porte. Certaine personne essayèrent de voir dans la salle avant que les portes ne se referment. Les trois amis échangèrent des regards remplient d'inquiétude, et Buffy sentit son sixième sens se déclancher en présence d'un danger apparemment proche. A côté d'eux, la femme au sac éclata en sanglot.  
  
Dawn : Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?  
  
Buffy : Aucune idée, mais j'espère seulement que ce n'est rien de grave.  
  
Après encore quinze minutes d'attente interminable, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Des personnes commencèrent à sortir. Certaines paraissaient en bonne forme, quoi qu'un peu secoué, mais d'autre, au contraire, étaient sur des brancards, avec des masques à oxygènes sur le visage. La femme qui sanglotait alla se jeter dans les bras d'un homme en bonne santé, qui la serra fort contre lui.  
  
Buffy lança un regard à Alex. Une pensée traversa son esprit : est-ce que Willow avait fait quelque... Non. Elle ne devait pas penser à ce genre de chose.  
  
Buffy (aux deux autres) : Attendez moi la.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers une des personnes qui semblait le moins mal en point.  
  
Buffy : Excusez-moi, monsieur...  
  
L'homme tourna la tête vers Buffy, et sembla sortir de ses pensées. Il semblait très secoué.  
  
Buffy : J'ai conscience que vous venez sûrement de vivre une des expériences les plus effrayante de votre vie, mais, pourriez-vous me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
  
Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et se passa une main dans les cheveux.  
  
Homme : Tout était normal, jusqu'à l'atterrissage. L'avion s'est soudain rempli d'une épaisse fumée verte. Il a eut des cris, puis plus rien. Cette fumée a fait sombrer tout le monde dans l'inconscience. J'ai été l'un des premiers à revenir à moi, avec les pilotes, qui ont tout de suite contacté la tour de contrôle.  
  
Buffy (d'un ton rassurant) : Il n'y a rien d'autre vous êtes sûr ?  
  
Homme : Et bien, je ne sais pas, si je vous le dit, vous allez me prendre pour un fou...  
  
Buffy (très sincèrement) : Je vous jure que non.  
  
Homme : Et bien, ce qui m'a le plus effrayé, ce n'est pas la fumée, mais s'est l'endroit où elle m'a plongée...J'ai déjà perdu connaissance ultérieurement, vous voyez, et je n'ais jamais ressentit ça...  
  
Buffy : Qu'avez-vous ressentit ?  
  
Homme : La peur, l'angoisse...J'étais...Je ne crois pas en Dieu, ma petite demoiselle, mais j'avais l'impression d'être en enfer...Excusez-moi...  
  
Il se passa une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux, puis s'éloigna.  
  
Buffy fronça les sourcils. En enfer...Elle alla rejoindre les autres.  
  
Dawn lui prit le bras.Elle était inquiète.  
  
Dawn: Buffy, Willow n'est pas sortie!  
  
Buffy tourna la tête vers la porte et vit qu'une hôtesse était entrain de la fermer, alors que Willow n'était pas dans la salle. D'un pas rapide, elle se dirigea vers la femme qui fermait la porte.  
  
Buffy : Excusez-moi, vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a plus personne dans cet avion ? Hôtesse (d'un air mi fatigué, mi énervé) : Sûre et certaine, nous avons fait sortir chaque personne une par une.  
  
Buffy : Mai, ce n'est pas possible, notre amie n'est pas sortie !  
  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
  
Hôtesse : Avec toute cette agitation, vous avez dut la manquer. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, j'ai du travail.  
  
Elle s'éloigna, et Buffy dut faire un énorme effort pour ne pas lui envoyer un coup de pied dans le derrière.  
  
Mais le temps n'était pas à la rigolade. Elle retourna rapidement près d'Alex et Dawn.  
  
Alex (très inquiet) : Alors ??  
  
Buffy : Alors, je crois qu'on a un problème. 


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3  
  
Dans la forêt de Sunnydale, une faible lueur sortait d'une grotte, troublant l'étouffante obscurité ambiante. Chris n'avait pas choisit cette endroit pour rien. Peu de monde s'aventurait vers ici, et de plus, la Tueuse aurait beaucoup de mal à retrouver sa meilleure amie. Parfait. Pour le moment, il était d'assez bonne humeur. Gnatli, son démon illusionniste préféré (du moins pour les prochaines vingt-quatre heures) avait accompli la première étape avec succès. Mais si cela continuait, le démon ne serait bientôt plus dans son cœur. Cela faisait quinze minutes que Gnatli était « plongé » dans l'esprit de la jeune femme endormie/évanouie. Il commençait à perdre patience. Enfin, le démon reprit pied dans la réalité, un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Chris : Alors ?  
  
Gnatli : J'ai trouvé ce que vous m'avez demandé, et je dispose de toutes les informations nécessaires à présent.  
  
Chris : Raconte moi globalement.  
  
Gnatli : Comme vous vous en doutiez, la colère de cette humaine a été déclenchée à cause d'une histoire d'amour.  
  
Chris tressaillit. Il n'aimait pas ce mot. Et dire qu'il allait bientôt devoir le simuler avec la sœur de la Tueuse... Insensible au trouble de son Maître, le démon poursuivit.  
  
Gnatli : La jeune femme était folle amoureuse d'une jeune sorcière appelée Tara. C'est sa mort subite qui a tout déclenchée. Une simple petite balle dans le cœur peut faire beaucoup de dégât.  
  
Chris sourit.  
  
Chris : Je présume qu'elle n'a pas laissé filer le meurtrier.  
  
Gnatli : Non, elle s'est vengée. En l'écorchant.  
  
Chris émit un soupir de satisfaction.  
  
Chris : Je sens que je vais beaucoup aimer cette petite. Je sais exactement quoi faire pour arriver à mes fins. Dès que tu auras fini de me donner tous les détails importants, tu pourras te mettre à l'œuvre. Tu vas devoir donner le meilleur de toi-même. Gnatli s'agenouilla avec respect.  
  
Gnatli : Je ferais tout le nécessaire.  
  
Il se releva et s'approcha de la rouquine toujours inconsciente.  
  
Gnatli : Je vais dès maintenant commencer le conditionnement.  
  
A peine eut-il finit de prononcer ces paroles, une fumée blanchâtre s'échappa de sa bouche et pénétra par les narines dans le corps de la jeune femme.  
  
Willow, qui avait, jusqu'à maintenant, l'impression de vivre en enfer (sans oublier l'horrible impression qu'on fouillait dans son esprit), fut soudain transportée dans un univers complètement différent, radicalement changé. Quel bonheur ! Elle était dans un lieu magnifique. Elle se trouvait au centre d'une grande prairie à l'herbe moelleuse, mais à sa droite, elle voyait une plage et la mer, et à sa gauche, des montagnes enneigés. Elle n'y croyait pas ses yeux. Elle sentit tout son corps se détendre, et un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle s'allongea sur l'herbe, se demandant si elle n'était pas au paradis...  
  
Le calme qui régnait dans la maison Summers fut soudain troublé par l'arrivée d'Alex, Dawn et Buffy. Ils semblaient tous plus ou moins nerveux.  
  
Dawn : Buffy, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ??  
  
Buffy : La première chose à faire, c'est de vérifier si Willow est bien partie d'Angleterre. Qui sait, elle a peut-être changé d'avis à la dernière minute.  
  
Alex : Giles nous aurait prévenu.  
  
Buffy (se dirigeant vers le téléphone) : Pas s'il ne le sait pas non plus... C'est le jour ou la nuit là-bas, je ne me rappelle jamais ?  
  
Les deux autres haussèrent les épaules.  
  
Buffy composa le numéro, puis attendit. Rien.  
  
Elle raccrocha.  
  
Buffy : Apparemment, il n'est pas là.  
  
Dawn s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais elle fut devancée par la sonnerie du téléphone. Buffy se saisit vivement du combiné, persuadé que c'était Giles.  
  
Buffy : Allo ?  
  
Elle fronça les sourcil et recouvrit le combinée d'une main.  
  
Buffy (aux autres) : C'est l'aéroport.  
  
Ils exprimèrent tout les deux une expression de surprise. Les mots que prononçait Buffy (« oui », « bien sûr »...) ne leur permirent pas de comprendre de quoi il retournait, et ils durent attendre qu'elle raccroche pour le savoir.  
  
Buffy reposa enfin le combiné.  
  
Buffy (inquiète) : Ils ont retrouvé le sac de Willow dans l'avion, et le seul numéro qu'ils aient trouvé, c'est celui d'ici.  
  
Dawn (partageant son inquiétude) : Donc ça veut dire...  
  
Buffy : Que Willow est belle et bien en danger.  
  
Au même moment, la pièce se remplie d'une vive lumière blanche. Quand la lumière se dissipa, ils retrouvèrent nez à nez avec...Aelia.  
  
Aelia : Vous pouvez effectivement en avoir la certitude, mais je pense que bientôt, vous le serez encore plus qu'elle.  
  
Buffy se mit instinctivement devant Alex et Dawn, près à combattre.  
  
Buffy : Qui êtes vous ?  
  
Normalement, elle aurait déjà du envoyer l'inconnue à terre, mais bizarrement, elle sentait que cette femme n'était pas venue avec de mauvaise intentions. Cette dernière sourit devant l'attitude défensive de Buffy.  
  
Aelia : Tu n'as rien à craindre, jeune guerrière du peuple, en tout cas, rien de moi. Buffy baissa sa garde, car elle avait la sensation que cette étrange femme disait la vérité, et qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.  
  
Alex, par contre, était moins rassuré que son amie. La femme était vraiment magnifique, et c'était cela qui lui faisait peur. Elle pouvait très bien être un être du mal, derrière son apparence de déesse.  
  
Alex : Euh, Buffy, tu es sûre que tu devais baisser ta garde, elle est peut- être dangereuse.  
  
Buffy secoua la tête.  
  
Buffy : Non.  
  
Dawn (tout aussi inquiète qu'Alex) : Comment tu le sais ??  
  
Buffy fronça les sourcils, tout en continuant de fixer la femme qui souriait toujours.  
  
Buffy : Je n'en sais rien, mais j'en suis persuadé. Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
Aelia : Je me nomme Aelia, et tu as parfaitement raison, je ne vous ferais aucun mal. Je suis chargée de vous venir en aide.  
  
Buffy (étonné) : Pourquoi ?  
  
Aelia : Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas la permission de vous dévoiler dans quel but précis j'ai été envoyer. Mais je serais là dans les moments les plus importants, pour vous délivrer certaines informations. Vous devez rester très méfiant, et faire attention à vos fréquentations.  
  
Ses yeux étaient rivés sur Dawn, qui se sentit mal à l'aise sous se regard pénétrant.  
  
Buffy avança d'un pas en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
  
Buffy : Bon, écoutez moi. Notre amie est en danger, sûrement enlever par un démon, alors soit vous êtes un peu plus clair, sois vous pouvez partir.  
  
Aelia ne semblait pas du tout troublé par l'ultimatum de Buffy, mais elle arrêta tout de même de sourire pour prendre une expression on ne peut plus sérieuse.  
  
Aelia : C'est pour votre amie en danger que je suis là.  
  
Buffy continuait à la fixer sans ciller.  
  
Buffy : Alors dites nous ce que vous savez.  
  
Aelia soupira. Les Tueuses étaient toujours si arrogantes.  
  
Aelia : Dans l'immédiat, vous allez avoir besoin d'aide extérieur.  
  
Dans la grotte, Chris et Gnatli avait finit de mettre leur plan au point.  
  
Chris : À présent, tu vas pouvoir commencer. Fais moi rentrer dans l'action au moment voulu. Pour le moment, je vais commencer l'incantation.  
  
Gnatli hocha la tête.  
  
Gnatli : Bien Maître.  
  
Tandis que Gnatli faisait aspirer à Willow une fumée bleue, Chris s'asseyait sur le sol, un livre de magie noire posé sur ses genoux.  
  
Willow était bien. Tellement bien. Tout lui semblait si merveilleux. Toujours allongée sur l'herbe, elle contemplait le magnifique ciel bleu. Elle ferma les yeux, complètement apaisée, un légère brise soufflant sur son visage. Elle sentit soudain quelque chose entrer en contact avec sa main. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Quand elle le découvrit, sa première réaction fut de se remettre debout en un temps record, son cœur battant à toute vitesse. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Et pourtant...  
  
Willow (d'un ton hésitant) : Ta-...Tara ?  
  
C'était effectivement la jeune défunte qui se trouvait devant Willow. En réalité, ce n'était que Gnatli sous une illusion, mais pour Willow, c'était belle et bien Tara. Tara sourit.  
  
Tara (d'un ton doucereux) : Bonjour mon cœur.  
  
Tout ce bousculait dans le cœur et la tête de la jeune sorcière. Le rationnel et l'irrationnel se mélangeaient. Tara était morte cinq mois auparavant, ce ne pouvait pas être elle. Mais, elle se trouvait également dans un lieu étrange, alors, qui sait...  
  
Willow (essayant de paraître sur d'elle) : Tu... Tu ne peux pas être là...Tu es morte...Tu n'est pas Tara...  
  
Tara, ou se qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, se rapprocha lentement de Willow, un léger sourire amoureux sur les lèvres. La légère brise soufflait toujours, faisant onduler ses cheveux blonds, et emportant aussi son parfum aux narines de la sorcière.  
  
Willow frissonna. Elle aurait pu reconnaître ce parfum parmi mille autres. C'était celui de sa bien aimé. C'était celui de Tara.  
  
Le faible barrière de doute que Willow avait automatiquement construit en voyant Tara commença à ce briser. Tara profita de la faiblesse de la jeune femme pour se rapprocher encore plus. Willow ne bougea pas, ne tenta même pas de reculer. Elle en était totalement incapable tout son corps était comme pétrifié malgré les frissons qui continuaient de le parcourir. Doucement, Tara leva une main, l'approcha du visage de Willow, et ses doigts effleurèrent la joue de la jeune fille. Willow ne résista plus. Sans violence, elle se saisie de la main et la pressa contre sa joue. Ses yeux se fermèrent et son visage afficha alors une expression qui ressemblait à de la douleur. C'était la douleur de son cœur. Cette horrible douleur qu'elle n'avait cessé de ressentir depuis mai dernier. Mais le contact de la main sur sa joue était bien réel. La barrière s'écroula alors complètement. Elle n'avait pas la force de la tenir encore, car à cet instant, tous les rêves qu'elle avait fait étaient en train de devenir réalité. Sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, puis coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle sentie le pouce de Tara en essuyer quelques une. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Le visage de Tara n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, et elle pu voir que les larmes perlaient aussi dans ses yeux.  
  
Willow (dans un murmure mêlé de joie et de douleur) : Oh Tara...Je t'aime tellement...  
  
Tara (tout aussi doucement) : Chutttt...Je suis de retour à présent...Tu n'auras plus jamais rien à craindre...  
  
Elle porta alors sa deuxième main à la nuque de Willow, puis entraînant son visage vers elle, elle effaça les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient...  
  
Spike éteignit sa télévision et rejeta sa tête en arrière, la faisant reposer sur le dossier de son fauteuil préféré. Il ferma les yeux. Il sentait exténué, alors qu'il n'avait pratiquement rien fait de la journée. D'ailleurs, il ne faisait pratiquement jamais rien de ses journées. Non, sa fatigue n'était que morale. Il soupira. Tout se travaille sur lui-même qu'il avait accompli en Afrique après la réapparition de son âme était entrain de disparaître à petit feu. Il savait qu'il devait réagir, mais la culpabilité et les remords étaient de nouveaux entrain de reprendre le dessus, et il pouvait jurer que cela n'aidait vraiment pas à reprendre le dessus... Et pour rendre les choses encore plus difficile, les douleurs de son âme s'étaient mêlées à celles de son cœur. La rencontre/bataille au cimetière datait à présent de plus de deux semaines, et il avait eut largement le temps (durant ses looongues journées) de se repasser toutes les scènes dans sa tête. Il la revoyait s'éloigner de lui de trois mètres quand il lui avait touché le bras. Bien sûr... A quoi s'attendait-il ? Qu'elle lui saute dessus en lui disant : « Oh Spike, je t'ai tout pardonné, même le faite que tu ais tenté de me violer, alors embrasse moi ! » ? Non, bien sûr que non, mais ce genre de réaction de défensive pouvaient faire tellement males... Pourtant, elle lui laissait une chance. Les derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcés («j'espère... ») le lui avait fait comprendre. Mais comment pouvait–il se faire pardonner s'il n'osait même pas l'aborder. Et comment oserait-il encore l'aborder sachant qu'elle ne connaissait pas son secret, et que par conséquent, elle continuerait à lui lancer ces regards qu'il détestait tant, tandis que lui jouerait le dur pour ne rien montrer. Mais jouer à faire le dur revenait à souffrir deux fois plus après. Il l'avait compris deux semaines au paravent. Il rouvrit les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à la tasse de sang qui reposait sur ses genoux. C'était froid. Pas du tout appétissant. D'ailleurs, même quand c'était chaud ce n'était plus vraiment appétissant. Tant qu'à déprimer, autant déprimer jusqu'au bout, nan ? Il s'apprêtait à remettre la télé en marche pour mettre fin à ses lamentations pitoyables sur sa propre personne, quand il entendit des coups frapper à la porte. Il se figea. Qui pouvait prendre la peine de frapper ? Et d'ailleurs, qui pouvait prendre la peine de venir le voir tout cour ? Les coups recommencèrent, un peu plus fort cette fois. Résigné, il se leva, posa sa tasse de sang, puis se dirigea vers la porte.Que ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit qui se tenait derrière la porte...  
  
Buffy, Alex et Dawn se dirigeaient d'un pas rapide vers la crypte du vampire. Buffy se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée de retourner à cet endroit, mais bien sûr, elle ne laissait rien paraître. Dawn non plus n'appréciait pas particulièrement le but de cette visite nocturne, mais contrairement à sa sœur, elle le laissait bien paraître.  
  
Dawn (d'un ton ronchon) : Je n'ai absolument aucune envie d'aller chez Spike. Ce qu'il t'a fait me donne des envies de meurtre !  
  
Buffy (rectifiant automatiquement) : Ce qu'il a essayé de me faire.  
  
Alex (tout aussi de bonne humeur que Dawn) : C'est du pareil au même Buffy.  
  
Mais en faite, Buffy était aussi surprise qu'Alex par cette correction automatique.  
  
Buffy : Oui, je le sais bien. Mais nous allons avoir besoin de Spike, d'après Aelia.  
  
Dawn (ne cherchant pas du tout à être coopérative) : Et pourquoi ??!  
  
Buffy accéléra le pas, énervé.  
  
Buffy (excédé) : Arrête de jouer les imbéciles, Dawn, tu as aussi bien entendu que moi. Elle a dit que ce démon était un illusionniste, c'est-à- dire qu'il peut nous faire voir n'importe quoi pour nous perturber. Seul les vampires et les démons sont immunisés contre ça.  
  
Le seul petit problème, et elle s'en rendra compte un peu plus tard, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment comprit le pourquoi les démons et les vampires étaient immunisés. Donc, Aelia leur ayant dit qu'ils auraient besoin d'aide, et que cette aide serait plus « aidante » si elle était de nature maléfique, Buffy avait compris que la participation de Spike serait obligatoire.  
  
Ils arrivèrent enfin, en un temps record, devant la crypte du vampire.  
  
Là, Buffy hésita. Devait-elle frapper. Elle ne savait pas vraiment.  
  
Avant, quand ils jouaient aux ennemis mortels, elle défonçait tout simplement la porte avant de se jeter sur lui pour lui taper dessus. Ensuite, quand ils jouaient aux amants, elle rentrait sans frapper, mais sans défoncer la porte non plus, avant de jeter sur lui aussi, mais pas pour le frapper cette fois... Mais à présent ?... Finalement, elle frappa. Elle attendit trente secondes, puis n'ayant pas de réponse (la situation pressait), elle frappa de nouveau avec un peu plus de force. Comme il n'apparaissait toujours pas, elle s'apprêta à défoncer la porte (il y a des limites quand même !) mais finalement la porte s'ouvrit. Apparemment, il était très surpris de trouver les trois scooby devant sa porte, son expression le montrait très bien. Buffy aussi fut surprise. Il avait changé de tête depuis leur dernière rencontre. Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait maigrit, et son teint déjà pas très foncé paraissait comme ternit. Mais qu'était-il donc arriver à William le Sanguinaire ? Elle ne savait que penser. Elle était là. Devant lui. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Vraiment pas. Ce qui le surpris aussi, c'est la surprise sur le visage de la jeune femme. Bien sûr, il devait avoir l'air d'un mort vivant (...). Il se dit qu'il devait se reprendre avant qu'elle ne pose des questions trop indiscrètes (il voudrait tant pouvoir lui dire !). Il ferma totalement son visage, souhaitant que plus aucune expression n'y apparaîtrait, et il tenta de prendre un air désinvolte. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas venue seule. Alex et le Microbe l'accompagnaient. Ce n'est pas l'expression d'Alex qui le troubla (après tout, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment pu se sentir), mais celle de Dawn. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine et ses poings étaient serrés. Oh Dawnie...Nouveaux remord, nouvelles douleurs... Bizarrement, des trois, c'était Buffy qui paraissait le moins hostile. Il vit la question redoutée se former sur ses livres, et décida de la devancer.  
  
Spike (ayant du mal à prendre un ton désinvolte) : Tiens, de la visite !  
  
Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas jouer à ce jeu là, car cela rendait toujours Buffy plus froide, mais il se sentait obligé. Ca ne rata pas. Elle avait eut un début d'inquiétude en voyant l'allure de Spike (et surtout ce regard, cette ombre dans ce regard !) mais bien sûr, fidèle à lui-même, il avait récupéré (ou du moins essayé) son habituelle insolence narquoise qui avait le don de la mettre en rogne. Mais ça n'avait, bien sûr, aucune importance. Aucun sentiment, juste la mission : Sauvé Willow. Il voulait faire le malin ? Ok, elle ferait la maligne aussi alors.  
  
Buffy (d'un ton cassant) : Ne te réjouie pas Spike, ce n'est pas par envie qu'on est venu ici, loin de là.  
  
Arf, le pique faisait mal, beaucoup plus mal qu'avant.  
  
Spike (vexé) : Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, alors ? J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de recevoir la visite de scoot !  
  
Buffy (tout aussi énervé) : A bon ?? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ??  
  
Alex se décida à intervenir (heureusement pour Spike), car s'il les laissait faire, ils en avaient pour le reste de la nuit.  
  
Alex (avançant d'un pas pour ce mettre en face de lui) : Spike, on est pas venu pour te faire la guerre, mais parce que... (Mince, c'était dur à dire !)parce que...on a besoin de ton aide.  
  
Spike ouvrit les yeux ronds, avant de se mettre à rire. Ce n'était pas un rire gai, c'était un rire jaune. De l'aide, à lui ??  
  
Dawn (d'un ton féroce) : Willow est engrave danger Spike.  
  
Il s'arrêta tout de suite de rire. S'ils prenaient la peine de venir lui demander de l'aide, à lui, c'est que la situation devait vraiment être grave. Et effectivement, dans quelques minutes, la situation serait vraiment grave. 


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4  
  
Chris était plongé dans son incantation. Devant lui, Gnatli et la sorcière étaient face à face, pratiquement front contre front. Tous deux étaient dans une sorte de transe, et d'après le petit sourire sur les lèvres de la prisonnière, Chris conclu que tout se passait bien pour le moment. Autour de lui ses fidèles vampires montaient la garde. Ils préféraient assurer sa sécurité, car il sentait que l'artillerie ne tarderait pas à arriver. Il n'avait eut aucun mal à convoquer sa garde personnelle. Tel Voldemort dans Harry Potter (il adorait vraiment cette comparaison), il lui suffisait d'appuyer fortement sur la marque de son avant bras pour qu'un bon nombre de vampires débarque. Enfin, il prononça les dernières phrases de son incantation. Il était épuisé, mais si ça marchait, la fatigue n'aurait pas été inutile, loin de là. A présent, il n'avait plus qu'à toucher la sorcière. Au moment voulut. Comme si Gnatli avait lut dans ses pensés, une fine fumée bleue commença à sortir de la bouche du démon. Chris s'approcha. Cette fumée lui était destinée. Il inspira profondément, et soudain, le monde se mit à tournoyer. Il ferma les yeux pour éviter de s'écrouler. Quand il sentit la terre redevenir stable sous ses pieds, il les rouvrit. Il était dans une belle prairie, avec de superbe paysage autour. Son hôte, qui n'avait pas montré de signe de vie depuis un moment, poussa une exclamation d'émerveillement dans sa tête. Chris grogna. Ces humains, si sensible à la « beauté ». Mais ce n'était pas le paysage qui retint l'intention de Chris, mais les deux jeunes femmes assises dans l'herbe, vingt mètres plus loin. S'il avait été pourvu de sentit plus humain, il aurait peut-être put trouver sa mignon, ces deux filles qui se faisaient des mamours. Mais il n'était pas pourvu de sentiment plus humain. Pauvre Gnatli il se demandait comment il parvenait à supporter une telle situation. Son attention fut détournée par des picotements qui lui parcouraient la main droite. Il baissa les yeux, et un sourire cruel apparut sur ses lèvres à la vue de l'objet. Un flingue. Il était temps de passer à l'action.  
  
Tandis que Chris apparaissait non loin de Tara/Gnatli et Willow sous l'apparence de Warren, et que Buffy expliquait le plus rapidement possible la situation à Spike, Anya était avachi sur le bar du Bronze. Sa cliente avait un pouvoir soporifique étonnant. La jeune femme blonde prénommé Alice, Aline ou Aly (elle l'avait rapidement oublié) était entrain de déblatérer sur son ex qui avait eut le culot de la plaquer pour son frère (« pour mon frère, tu te rends compte, quel abruti !! »), et là, elle lui en voulait vraiment à mort. Bon, elle lui en voulait à mort, mais elle ne l'avait toujours pas souhaité, cette mort. Cela faisait près de quarante- cinq minutes qu'elle faisait la liste de ses défauts, et Anya commençait à en avoir un peut marre.  
  
Anya (la coupant sans aucune gêne) : Oui oui, il ronfle, il pète et il transpire beaucoup, ça, je crois que j'ai bien enregistrer, Al...euh Al. Mais bon, le truc le plus important, c'est de savoir si tu veux te veng-  
  
Elle s'arrêta soudain de parler, envahit soudain par une puissante émotion. De la vengeance. De la colère. De la haine. Beaucoup, et très noire. Anya sentit sa tête se mettre à tourner, comme si elle avait prit de la drogue et qu'elle était en plein trip. Pour un démon de vengeance, quoi de mieux qu'une telle vague de vengeance. Le problème, ce n'était pas cette vague de vengeance, mais plutôt de la personne dont elle venait. Elle sentit la nausée l'envahir. Elle savait qui c'était car elle avait ressentit la même chose cinq mois plus tôt. Et ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.  
  
Anya (horrifiée) : Oh, par tout les démons ! (Contraire de oh, par tout les saints)  
  
Al la fixa comme si c'était une folle. Anya se leva d'un bond, et sans un regard vers la fille, elle sortit rapidement de la boite. L'air frais la calma un peu. Elle devait agir. Ok, elle oeuvrait pour le mal, mais sa vie à elle aussi était en danger. Et sa vie, elle y tenait quand même beaucoup. Elle devait réagir. Seule, elle n'arriverait à rien. Elle n'avait pas le choix, une seule solution s'imposait dans son esprit. Ca ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, mais elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré, puis se téléporta. Elle atterrit dans l'un des un des nombreux cimetières de la ville. Devant elle se trouvait Alex, Dawn, Buffy et Spike en pleine discussion. Ils s'aperçurent de sa présence quelques secondes plus tard, et le silence tomba aussitôt. Ils la regardaient tous avec étonnement. Elle ne leur laissa même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.  
  
Anya (d'un ton rapide mais calme) : Salut tout le monde. Je sais que je débarque dans votre petite fête comme ça, sans invitation, après un long moment de quasi silence, mais vous que vous compreniez que c'était ² pas de ma faute : le travail, les-  
  
Elle s'arrêta, ce demandant pourquoi elle essayait de se justifier. Après tout, elle n'avait pas de compte à leur rendre.  
  
Anya : Et puis zut, j'ai rien à vous expliquer de toute façon. Bon, évitez de vous écrouler, mais il faut que vous sachiez que Willow, et bien... comment dire ? Elle a encore changé.  
  
Ils ouvrirent tous des yeux ronds. Elle évita le regard d'Alex (elle avait eut son cota d'émotion pour la soirée).  
  
Buffy (inquiète, ayant déjà malgré elle comprit) : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Anya ??  
  
Anya (exaspéré) : Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Dark Willow –vous savez, cheveux et yeux noirs, grosses veines et éclairs dévastateurs de boutique de magie- est réapparut , et qu'elle est vraiment de mauvaise humeur.  
  
Dawn (horrifié) : Oh mon Dieu !  
  
Anya hocha vivement la tête en lui tapotant l'épaule.  
  
Anya (d'un ton compatissant) : Oui c'est aussi comme ça que j'ai réagit.  
  
Buffy réagit enfin. Elle décida qu'il était temps de prendre les choses en mains.  
  
Buffy : Où est-elle ?? Tu peux la sentir ? Nous devons la retrouver le plus rapidement possible.  
  
Anya : Elle est dans la forêt, dans une grotte. Juste à côté de là où elle a écorcher Warren l'an dernier, vous voyer où c'est ?  
  
Alex et Buffy (en même temps, avec une grimace de dégoût) : Oui, oui.  
  
Alex : Allons-y tout de suite.  
  
Il essayait de garder un air assurer, mais c'était difficile. Tout d'abord, son ex fiancé démon débarque et fait comme si il n'existait pas, ensuite, elle leur annonce que sa meilleur amie de nouveau envie de détruire le monde. Quelle soirée...  
  
Buffy : Merci Anya (aux autres) : Venez, on prend la voiture d'Alex.  
  
Ils jetèrent tous un dernier regard à Anya, sauf Spike, bizarrement gêné, qui fixait obstinément le sol. Alors qu'ils avaient presque atteint la voiture, elle comprit le comportement du vampire. Il craignait sûrement qu'elle ne parle trop. Elle se serrait donner des baffes pour ne pas l'avoir remarquer plus tôt. Mais là, c'était flagrant. Même de là où elle était, elle la voyait. Son âme étincelait.  
  
Anya (marmonnant) : Mais c'est pas possible, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous en ce moment ??  
  
Willow avait dut mal à y croire, et pourtant, elle y croyait quand même de toutes ses forces. Elle ressentait tout, les baisers de Tara, ses caresses, son parfum... Tout était tellement merveilleux. Willow aurait voulut lui dire tout ce qu'elle ressentait, à quel point elle avait été perdue sans elle. Elle lui avait tellement manqué ! Mais elle voulait profiter de ce moment. Les paroles viendraient plus tard. Elle s'écarta légèrement de sa compagne et entrouvrit les yeux.  
  
Willow (dans un murmure rauque) : Je t'aime tellement...  
  
Et à cet instant, alors qu'elle pensait que tout irait pour le mieux jusqu'à la fin des temps, tout bascula.  
  
Elle entendit un bruit.  
  
Un coup de feu.  
  
Elle vit l'incompréhension totale envahir les yeux de Tara, puis celle-ci baissa les yeux vers le t-shirt de Willow et murmura cette phrase qu'elle haïssait.  
  
Tara : Il y a quelque chose sur ton t-shirt...  
  
Puis, elle s'effondra dans les bras de Willow qui était déjà entrain de perdre pied.  
  
Willow (désespérée, serrant Tara contre elle) : Oh non bébé, je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas ! Je t'en pris, non, pas encore !  
  
Mais Tara était morte. Encore.  
  
Secoué de sanglot incontrôlable, elle leva la tête, et le vit. Warren. A une vingtaine de mètre d'elles, un pistolet à la main, il contemplait la scène, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.  
  
Warren/Chris : Oups ! Désolé, c'était toi que je visais. Mais bon, c'est pas grave, ce sera pas une grosse perte de toute façon.  
  
Willow sentit la colère l'envahir. Non, ce n'était pas de la colère. C'était de la haine. Elle avait soif. Soif de vengeance. Elle voulait le voir mourir !! Et là, au milieu de cette prairie et de ces paysages totalement imaginaires, Willow, couverte de sang tout autant imaginaire, refit surgir la part la plus sombre et la plus noire de son être. Et ça, ce n'était pas imaginaire. Chris vit les yeux et les cheveux de la sorcière devenir complètement noirs. Son expression n'était plus qu'une grimace de haine. C'est vrai qu'ainsi, elle faisait beaucoup plus peur.  
  
Casse toi, casse toi !  
  
C'était son hôte, complètement effrayer par la sorcière, qui venait de lui crier ça.  
  
Chris : Oui, je crois qu'il est temps, en effet. Gnatli, dépêche toi.  
  
A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'il sentit de nouveau le monde se mettre à tourner. Quand tout redevint calme et qu'il se retrouva de nouveau dans la grotte, il n'hésita pas une seconde et se saisie d'une des mains de la sorcière. Instantanément, il sentit que le transfert de pouvoir marchait à merveille. Il sentait sa force accroître et le pouvoir bouillonner dans ses veines. Quelle extase ! Les yeux fermés, il savourait le moment.  
  
Chris (à Gnatli, les yeux toujours clos) : Je te félicite Gnatli, c'était vraiment parfait. Et désolé pour la petite balle dans le cœur.  
  
Gnatli : Sincèrement, maître, ce n'est pas la balle dans le cœur qui m'a le plus dérangé...  
  
Chris sentait ses forces augmenter, tandis que celles de la sorcière s'affaiblissaient. Mais malheureusement pour lui, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Provenant de l'entrée de la grotte, les sons caractéristiques d'un combat se firent entendre.  
  
Chris : Tiens, la Tueuse !  
  
Pendant une seconde, il se dit qu'il pourrait rester encore un peu, juste pour pouvoir pomper un peu plus de pouvoir, mais la Tueuse hurla à quelqu'un de se coucher. Dawn. Chris grogna. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, à cause de cette saleté de gamine !! A contre cœur, il lâcha la main de la sorcière et vit que les cheveux de cette dernière étaient presque entièrement redevenus roux. Il l'avait vidé. Rapidement, il se tourna vers Gnatli.  
  
Chris : Fais leur ton petit tour préféré, ce serait intéressant que tu les abîmes un peu. Mais pas physiquement, je n'ai pas fini de m'amuser avec eux. Et soit sympa avec la gamine. Elle m'est précieuse.  
  
Gnatli hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.  
  
Chris se dit qu'il était temps de tester ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Il se téléporta.  
  
Dans la grotte, le nombre de vampire diminuait à grande vitesse. Buffy et Spike se battaient efficacement, et Alex et Dawn avaient même réussi à en tuer trois. Buffy aperçu enfin Willow. Elle était enchaînée à la paroi de la grotte, et la racine de ses cheveux était noire, mais apparemment, la couleur régressait. Elle s'attendait à la trouver en pleine colère, et la place, elle se retrouvait à exterminer des vampires. La vision de son amie ainsi emprisonnée l'a mit hors d'elle, et elle extermina deux vampires en moins de dix secondes. A présent, dans la grotte, il ne restait plus que le démon comme créature hostile. Aelia avait raison, il était vraiment très laid, surtout avec le grand I qui lui barrait le front. Buffy se dirigea en courant vers Willow, mais Gnatli la devança. Il ouvrit grand la bouche et un énorme nuage de fumée verte en sortit. Avant même d'avoir eut le temps de penser à bloquer sa respiration, Buffy en avala une grande bouffée et se mit à tousser. Elle s'écroula sur le sol. Autour d'elle, les autres se mirent aussi à tousser. La fumée finit par ce dissiper. Buffy fut surprise de constater que l'obscurité régnait dans la grotte. Elle ne voyait absolument rien. Elle essaya de se relever et poussa une exclamation où se mêlaient la surprise et la douleur. Son front était entré en contact avec quelque chose au dessus d'elle. Elle leva les bras pour vérifier. Elle ne put les soulever qu'à quelques centimètres, ensuite, il y avait une sorte de planche qui bloquait. Frénétiquement, elle bougea les bras pour voir où s'arrêtait cette barrière. Oui, elle s'arrêtait, mais c'était pour redescendre et l'entourer. En clair, elle était dans une boite. La peur commença à l'envahir. Les rêves qu'elle faisait fréquemment après sa résurrection lui revinrent tous à l'esprit en l'espace d'une seconde. Le manque d'air, l'enfermement. Elle était dans un cercueil. Sa peur se transforma pour devenir panique. Si elle n'avait pas eut l'impression que ses poumons se refermaient sous l'effet du manque d'air, elle se serrait sans doute mise à hurler. Les autres étaient également entrain de découvrir ce qu'était le pouvoir de ce démon. Mais pour le moment, ils pensaient à tout sauf à faire le rapprochement avec le démon. Cela semblait si réel. Alex n'était plus dans la grotte. Il était dans une église. Mais cette église avait une atmosphère lourde et inquiétante. Il vit que les murs étaient couverts de sang. Sa gorge se serra. Soudain, il entendit une voix derrière lui, qui cria son nom avec haine. Il se retourna. Anya se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, son visage couvert de larmes déformé par la haine et le chagrin. Elle était dans une robe de marier. Dans sa robe de marier.  
  
Anya (hurlant, pleine de rage) : Regarde Alex !! Regarde ce que tu m'as fait !! Tu m'as tué !!!  
  
Sa robe fut soudain couverte de sang, et elle tandis les bras pour qu'il voit, voit se qu'il avait fait. Ses bras étaient entaillés profondément et le sang coulait rapidement, se répandant sur sa robe et sur le sol. Mais elle ne semblait pas le remarquer. Elle continuait de hurler, toujours cette même accusation. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, il était scotché sur place. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était voir et entendre. Et c'était déjà trop. Dawn aussi avait quitté la grotte humide pour se retrouver en pleine air. Dans un lieu qu'elle reconnaissait que trop bien, et qu'elle aurait préféré oublié. La passerelle tremblait sous ses pas, tandis qu'elle voyait, horrifié, sa sœur lui lancer un regard rempli d'amour, avant de se retourner et de se mettre à courir.  
  
Dawn : Non !!!!!!!!  
  
Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Devant ses yeux, elle vit sa sœur se jeter dans le vide dans un magnifique saut de l'ange. Elle venait de la voir mourir. Encore. Et cette fois, elle le savait, elle ne reviendrait pas. Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge, tandis qu'elle vit avec horreur, la scène recommencer. Sa sœur la regardait, courait, puis sautait. Encore. Encore. Encore... Des quatre, Spike fut celui qui fut le plus affecter par le phénomène, car les visions cassèrent le petit équilibre que sa raison avait instauré. En Afrique, avant que le chaman ne le retrouve et le remette sur pieds, il entendait sans discontinu des voix. Les voix de ses victimes. Mais à présent, c'était cent fois pire.  
  
Il les voyait.  
  
Elles l'entouraient, l'insultant, faisant mine de le frapper, lui rappelant combien leur vie était belle et heureuse avant qu'il ne vienne y mettre fin. Parmi elles se trouvaient trois Tueuses : Les deux qu'il avait tué, et celle qu'il avait blessé d'une façon qu'il ne se pardonnait pas. Il voyait la femme qu'il aimait, le visage pâle inondé par des larmes de peur récente et de haine, serrant fortement son peignoir gris déchiré contre elle.  
  
Buffy (d'un ton de dégoût) : Demande moi encore pourquoi je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer, Spike !!  
  
Horrifié par tous ces fantômes qui le harcelaient, et qui lui faisait prendre conscience plus que jamais de ce qu'il était et de ce qu'il avait fait, il se laissa glisser à terre, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras, espérant que les voix s'éteindraient. Mais elles ne s'éteignirent pas... Buffy pris une bouffée d'air (avec le si peu qui lui restait) et essaya une nouvelle fois de casser la couvercle du cercueil. Mais une nouvelle fois sa tentative échoua. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était fait de ciment. Cette pensée ne fit qu'accroître sa panique, et elle se mit à donner des coups puissants autour d'elle, sachant pourtant qu'elle ne parviendrait à rien. Soudain, elle eut l'impression que quelqu'un venait d'appuyer sur le bouton off de la panique, et elle devient complètement lucide. La conversation qu'elle avait eut avec Aelia plus tôt dans la soirée lui revint à l'esprit. Elle se souvenait des paroles de la femme.  
  
« C'est un démon illusionniste. A première vu, il ne parait pas plus dangereux qu'un autre démon, mais ce n'est que les apparences. Son pouvoir peut faire des dégâts, ceux de son espèce l'ont maintes fois prouvés. Il peut faire voir ce qu'il veut aux gens. Son jeu préféré est de leur faire vivre ce qu'ils aiment le moins : leur plus grande peur, leur plus mauvais souvenir...Tout et n'importe quoi. Mais il peut être combattu. Même si vous êtes sous l'emprise d'une de ses illusions, il suffit de faire preuve d'une grande concentration, pour réaliser que ce n'est qu'imaginaire. A partir de cet instant, le sort n'agira plus. »  
  
Buffy était à présent très calme. Une grande concentration. Elle se mit à respirer doucement et lentement, en se répétant que tout cela n'était pas réel. Elle était sortie d'une vraie tombe un an plus tôt, elle pouvait très bien le refaire aujourd'hui. Confiante, elle donna un puissant coup de pied au-dessus d'elle, et la réalité refit brusquement surface. Elle était étendue sur le sol de la grotte. Rapidement, elle se remit debout, et la première chose qu'elle vit, c'est Gnatli, en face d'elle, qui la fixait, très étonné.  
  
Gnatli : Comment a tu fais ?? C'est impossible de sortir d'une de mes illusions !! Buffy était très énervée du faite qu'il se soit joué d'elle, mais elle conserva tout de même son ton calme.  
  
Buffy : Et bien, tu vois, je viens de faire exception à la règle. Peut être que c'est toi qui te fais vieux, non ?  
  
Ravi elle vit le démon foncer sur elle. Elle allait pouvoir ce défouler. Elle esquiva facilement la première attaque, mais profita de l'élan du démon pour lui saisir le bras et l'envoyer avec force contre une paroi, ce qui valu de faire trembler la grotte. Elle se jeta sur lui et lui assena une bonne ruée de coups. Il parvient tout de même à lui envoyer un direct dans la mâchoire, chose qu'elle n'apprécia pas du tout. En rogne, elle recommença à le servir de coup (et aussi à en recevoir). Baissant les yeux, elle vit l'épée qu'elle avait lâcher un peu plus tôt quand elle s'était écroulée. Elle lui envoya un puissant coup de pied dans la poitrine, ce qui le fit reculer en titubant. Profitant de sa déstabilisation, elle fit un flip arrière, attrapant l'épée au passage, et quand elle fut de nouveau sur ses pieds, elle conserva la force de son élan pour abattre l'arme avec force et grâce vers la tête du démon. La tête vola et atterri quelques mètres plus loin. Le corps ne tarda pas à s'effondrer. Heureuse d'avoir remporter ce combat, elle poussa un soupir de satisfaction et lança son épée au sol. Elle remarqua soudain les faibles gémissements autour d'elle. Avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de se retourner, sa sœur se jeta sur elle et l'étreignit avec force, comme si elle l'avait crut morte. Elle lui rendit son étreinte, se doutant parfaitement de se que feu le démon avait put lui faire voir. Doucement, elle se détacha de sa sœur pour voir comment allait Alex. Le jeune homme avait retrouvé ses esprits, mais l'incrédulité se lissait parfaitement sur son visage pâle. Elle s'approcha de lui.  
  
Buffy (doucement) : Ca va Alex ??  
  
Alex hocha doucement la tête.  
  
Alex : Oui, je crois. Mais, j'ai vu des choses que...  
  
Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais un frisson parcourut son corps. Buffy lui serra affectueusement l'épaule.  
  
Buffy : Oui, je sais...  
  
Elle se rendit alors compte de l'absence de Spike. Elle fronça les sourcils et balaya la grotte du regard. Elle le vit alors, recroquevillé dans un coin, la tête dans les bras, se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait. Elle se souvint soudain qu'il était sensé être immunisé contre les visions. Elle irait le voir, mais avant, il fallait s'occuper de Willow. Elle se dirigea vers la jeune femme, toujours inconsciente. Ses cheveux étaient redevenus totalement roux. Avec l'aide d'Alex, ils la détachèrent. Alex la prit dans ses bras, et ils commencèrent à ce diriger vers la sortie. Buffy s'arrêta à mis chemin, et regarda en direction du coin où se trouvait Spike. Elle se tourna vers les autres.  
  
Buffy : Allez-y sans moi, je rentrerais à pieds.  
  
Dawn (toujours un peu inquiète) : Buffy, je serais beaucoup plus rassuré si tu rentrais avec nous.  
  
Buffy (hochant la tête) : Je sais, ma puce, mais il se passe quelque chose avec Spike, je veux découvrir ce que c'est. Et puis, je ne peux pas le laisser croupir dans cette grotte.  
  
Alex (d'un ton froid) : Et pourquoi pas ?  
  
Buffy haussa les épaules, mais ne répondit rien, car elle ne le savait même pas elle-même.  
  
Buffy (d'un ton décidé) : Allez-y, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi...  
  
Sans un mot de plus, ils reprirent leur marche. Quand ils furent à l'extérieur, Buffy poussa un petit soupir, puis se tourna vers Spike, qui était toujours dans la même position. Elle s'avança vers l'endroit où il était assit. Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à un mètre de lui, elle se rendit compte qu'il parlait, murmurant toujours la même phrase.  
  
Spike : Je suis désolé... Je suis désolé... Je suis désolé...  
  
Buffy fut surprise. Que lui était-il donc arrivé ??? Elle s'agenouilla devant lui.  
  
Buffy (doucement) : Spike ?  
  
Comme souhaité, il arrêta de parler en entendant la voix de Buffy. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, il se mit à gémir. Buffy fronça les sourcils.  
  
Buffy : Spike, regarde moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
Il releva légèrement la tête, et elle put voir que son regard était embué de larme, et que ses joues étaient humides. Il pleurait ?! Buffy était rongée par l'incompréhension. Qu'était-il donc arrivé à William le Sanguinaire ?  
  
Spike (d'un ton un peu fou) : Les voix sont de retours. Elles ne me laisseront plus tranquille cette fois. Elles me tiendront compagnies !  
  
Il parti alors dans un rire de fou, un rire sans joie, mais qui fit frissonner Buffy.  
  
Buffy (d'un ton plus ferme) : Spike, qu'est-ce que tu as ??  
  
Il se redressa et s'appuya contre la paroi.  
  
Spike : Je suis fou. Je suis fou ?  
  
Buffy secoua la tête.  
  
Buffy : Je n'en sais rien, c'est à toi de me le dire.  
  
Spike : Je l'ai été, mais je ne le suis plus. Je suis guéri.  
  
Buffy fronça les sourcils.  
  
Buffy (un peu énervé car elle ne comprenait pas) : De quoi tu parle ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu as vu des hallucinations ? Tu étais sensé être immunisé.  
  
De nouveau, il rigola, de ce rire qui fait froid dans le dos.  
  
Spike : Tu ne réfléchiras jamais assez, mon ange...  
  
Buffy : Je ne comprends pas.  
  
Spike (froidement) : Dis moi Trésor, est-ce que tu t'ai déjà demandé pourquoi les vampires et les démons sont sensé être immunisé contre ce genre de chose ??  
  
En regardant son expression, il vit qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas. Mais lui, il ne comprenait que trop bien. Ses douleurs étaient revenues, et comptaient bien le faire souffrir. De toute son âme. Il se remit à rire, mais les ricanements se transformèrent rapidement en des sortes de petits sanglots. Buffy entendait la souffrance dans ces sanglots, et malgré elle, ça lui faisait mal au cœur, car elle ne savait pas pourquoi il souffrait. Elle le savait, à présent, il avait effectivement changé. Elle le voyait dans ses agissements, car à cet instant, il avait perdu toute son assurance, le rendant vulnérable. Elle le voyait également dans son regard même s'il ne la regardait pas en face, elle voyait dans ses yeux cette douleur mal contenue, et aussi, à présent, une lueur de folie qui ne présageait rien de bon pour lui.  
  
Spike : Allons ma grande, réfléchi, je suis sûr que tu peux trouver...Qu'est- ce qui rend les êtres du mal différents des humains ?  
  
Enfin, il planta son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. En le regardant ainsi, droit dans les yeux, il avait l'impression de voir les rouages de son cerveau s'activer à toute vitesse, tandis qu'elle rassemblait les éléments entre eux pour arriver à trouver la réponse. Et là, il eut presque l'impression d'entendre le déclic se faire, tandis que dans les yeux et sur le visage de Buffy, une expression de surprise immense s'affichait. Sous l'effet du choc, Buffy se releva d'un bon. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure son organisme gérait aussi mal que son esprit cette découverte si inattendue.  
  
Buffy (d'une voix chevretant, dévoilant une émotion non contenue) : Mais... Pour...Comment ?  
  
Spike (le regard fixé sur le sol, une grimace de souffrance sur le visage) : J'ai été faire mes courses en Afrique, c'est un beau pays, mais il y a trop de soleil là bas...  
  
Sa voix s'éteignit. Il souffrait. Il ne supportait plus son âme, elle le rongeait !! Buffy s'était mise à trembler légèrement, tandis que ses yeux s'embuaient.  
  
Buffy : Pourquoi est-ce que tu-  
  
Sa voix s'étrangla. Elle avait tellement du mal à y croire.  
  
Buffy (dans un murmure) : Pourquoi ?  
  
Spike (tout aussi fort) : Parce que tu la méritait...  
  
Trop d'émotions à la fois ce mélangeaient dans la tête et dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Une âme. Il l'avait récupéré. Pour elle. Spike, n'entendant pas de réaction, leva doucement les yeux vers Buffy. Leurs regards se soudèrent l'espace de quelques secondes, et il put lui transmettre une partie de sa douleur. La douleur qu'il avait méritée, car elle le méritait... Doucement, une larme s'échappa des yeux de la jeune femme, puis se mit à rouler doucement sur sa joue.  
  
Elle ne l'arrêta pas. 


End file.
